Simba: The Lion Avatar
by TRON0602
Summary: This is a Lion King version of Avatar: The Last In the Pride Lands, a land where the four elements of air, water, earth and fire are capable of being wielded, the young prince Simba is born with the ability to bend all Will he be able to be King and the Avatar? Find out! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Simba:**

**The Lion Avatar**

**By: TRON0602**

**Beta-read by: Queenlionesses**

Disclaimer: This story is a crossover of the two stories Avatar the Last Airbender and The Lion King. Neither of which I own. All Avatar Characters have been replaced with Lion King Characters. Certain pairings have been reversed from Avatar.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air._

_Long ago in a distant land known as, The Pride Lands__,__ there were numerous creatures that lived together in the Circle of life__. Each possessed__ a mastery __of one __of the four elements. __Within __the Pride Lands, there are 5 distinct areas, which were separated by both geography and culture. One for each element and another for cubs to be raised, until they learn the basics of their own respective element. This way, __each unique bender collective could practice his or her, own special bending style in peace. But among all creatures, only the Avatar, master of all four elements could maintain a true harmony between the four areas and the spirits, but sadly __many moons __ago, the last avatar, King Roku __(Mohatu)__of Pride Rock vanished. _These imbalances lead to chaos. Will the Avatar come again? If so _who will be the next avatar of the Pride Lands?_

* * *

**Prologue**

***Mufasa's POV***

All was not well in my Kingdom. My mind is still trying to wrap itself around the idea, that my own father, King Ahadi is gone. Only a few hours ago, My brother Scar and I found his cold lifeless body, which lied close to the Shadow territory which lie between the Fire and Earth prides. His mane was seared almost completely off, and was covered from muzzle to tail with burns. I knew instantly, that this was the work of the hyenas and their vicious fire benders, as the pattern of burns match their distinctive style of bending. The horror I felt only started to compound upon itself when I saw the bite marks. Zazu, my father's majordomo, was guiding us home as we retrieved our father's body.

"It is not fair!" I sobbed as I raised my head to the heavens and roared in anguish for all lions to hear. When I roared, a great burst of lightning shot from within my burning core and into the sky.

"I know. Father truly did not deserve this fate." Said Scar, who was helping me carry our father home. He lowered his head, so that his tears did not stain his face, but to be absorbed into the dry cracked ground.

We placed our father delicately down on the ground as we stood below Pride Rock. Then our mother, Uru, who must have spotted Zazu flying above, came in rushing through the grass at an astounding speed. The last time I saw her, Zazu had reported to us about our father's ambush, but remained behind in case the attackers proceeded onward and attacked the pride.

"Where is he? Where is Ahadi?" She asked franticly, till her eyes landed on his body.  
"NO! He can't be dead!" She roared furiously she looked to Scar then myself, as if she was pleeing to the Great Kings, with hope that we would tell her a different answer.

"I am so sorry Mom." I turned away from mother, so that she would not see my tears. I have always been the strong one, and now I had to be strong for her. When I turned back, her head was submerged in my brother's mane, as she cried. Her air bending skills left her control and a cold wind blew over the pride.

"Mufasa?" said a voice from behind. I turned and saw my beloved mate, Sarabi looking at me with concern. She had never seen me cry before, but could not care less. At that moment, I remembered something my mother told me once as a cub. _Those who cry do not cry because they are week, but cry because they have been strong for too long_. With that, I let my tears soak the ground, and both of our fur.  
"I can't believe he is gone Sarabi. I just can't. I don't know what to do without him." I was about to turn away from her, and lay down in defeat when I felt a whack on my head from a stick. I collapsed into the earth and after Sarabi helped me up, I looked for the assailant. I then heard crazy laughing and saw Rafiki, the mandrill shaman of their kingdom. He was clutching his stick, and soon possessed a stern look on his face.

"Rafiki. What the hell was that for?" I asked, glaring at him, with a flame developing in my claw.

"That was for being an idiot and saying you don't know what to do, you stupid lion." He said with laughter.

"But I don't know what to do."

"Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Yes I am sure." I said with an annoyance. I roll my eyes, only to be hit by a hot smack by my mate. Even for a non-bender, Sarabi's smacks hurt more than any element could. It felt just like my mother's.

"First Rafiki and now you Sarabi! What did I do to deserve this?"

With a smirk she said, "Because you missed out on an obvious key detail from what he said."  
"Which would be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just think about it."

I then pondered my brief conversation with Rafiki and thought over every word that had been said, until my eyes widened when it dawned on me.

"He said your majesty. Which means… what I have to do is take up my father's throne."

"Yes my love. That is right." She said as she tenderly nuzzled my cheek.

***Scar's POV***

As she nuzzled him, pure rage engulfed me, like the flames did to my father, as I listened to her words. _No he can't be king. That is MY throne! __I thought to myself. _ The feeling of anger was escalated when I saw Sarabi nuzzle him. _Oh Sarabi, one day, you will be mine and I'll be KING. __Mufasa will not steal the life I am meant to live._

***Mufasa's POV again***

"Rafiki my friend." I said to the mandrill with my head raised slightly.

"Yes My King."

"Could you please help with the burial of my father?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"But of course." He then set down his stick and forced his hands up in quick yet powerful thrust. As he did this, the earth rose and covered the fallen king's body. A thought forms in my mind, knowing I will not see him again during my time on earth. The Pride then began to gather around the pile of raised earth and lowered their heads in sorrow. Once I was certain that the entire pride was present, I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Today, my father left these lands and joined our ancestors that live among the stars. He was a respected King, a master Fire bender, and a talented negotiator." I clear my raspy throat before I attempt to finish this speech. Each passing word, feels like agony.

"He grew up a proud rogue." I say with a slight chuckle, knowing that he would have challenged anyone who thought he'd settle down to raise a family, or rule a Kingdom before he met my mother. At least, that's what I've been told. But that moment of happiness fades away as fast as it came, and my paws begin to tremble. Seeing my struggle to continue, my mother takes on my burden and begins to speak.  
"Ahadi was a kind teacher, a loving mate and a caring father. He was loved by all, and his spirit will live on through each of us, myself and our sons. His mark on the Kingdom will not perish with him, as my eldest son takes upon his role as king of these great lands." She says lovingly as our eyes meet one another's.  
"I now ask that each representative of each element present a tribute to honor his passing."

First, Sarafina a tawny lioness with eyes as blue as the water she bent, raised her paws slowly with a slight arch and a ring of water formed around the grave.  
"Let this pool represent the circle of life, which Ahadi fulfilled his place in. This pool will never dry up and will offer strength to all who drink it so long as hope exists." I nodded to her in thanks of her tribute.

Next, Rafiki raised his hands again and then slowly made a smoothing motion and grass appeared on the mound except for the top.  
"This grass represents the king becoming part of these lands and with him his strength. Let all creatures who eat this grass which will always grow, gain strength from their great leader."

I then raised my paw and summoned a flame and lit the tip of the mound where my father now lay.  
"This flame represents the flame within him that has passed onto me and will burn on forever in the form of his star in the night sky. That star will never go out as long as we keep his memory alive in our hearts."

Finally, my mother moved her body in a graceful manner and I felt a wind of pure warmth blow past me, over the mound and moved the grasses which made the fire grow slightly.  
"This wind represents my mate's spirit which now lives on in the lands and the elements we wield. We may not see him, like we cannot see the air. But we know he is always watching us. This breeze will always blow to provide a sense of peace to all those who come to this spot." Even though she appeared strong I could hear in her voice that my mother was cracking from father's death.

With the union of the four elements, the pride then roared in unison to signify their acceptance of their king's death. But then, I roared again and the pride joined me to signify their acceptance of me as king. As the pride began to make their way to the den, another roar was heard. A roar of pain. I turned and saw Sarabi on the ground and panting heavily.

"Sarabi what is wrong?" I asked in panic as I looked down at her worriedly. She went to answer but then felt another wave of pain and clenched her teeth. I then turned to Rafiki in a frantic state.

"RAFIKI! Can you help her?" I demanded of the shaman with a choked voice.

The shaman approached my mate and his new queen, and started to examine her. He checked her pulse which he said was slightly elevated and saw her eyes were dilated from the stress. When his hands reached her stomach he began rubbing her belly and then a huge smile shot onto his face.

"We need to get her into the den now! I ask only the lionesses to come and that the males wait out here."

At his words, Sarafina and Uru began bending a cloud and carefully lifted Sarabi into the den. I made to follow but was cut off by the rest of the pride who gave me looks that told me to wait. I grumbled but nonetheless, sat down and waited. I must have waited for at least an hour before I heard Sarabi release an ear shattering roar of pain. With great desperation, I moved to barge into the den when I was stopped by a wall of water from Paku, a tawny lion with a white mane. He was my father's friend from the northern water division, who gave me a look that told me that 'everything is alright'.

"I need to be there with her Paku." I pleaded and once again started for the den when the water blocked me again.

"Mufasa. Trust me on this, you need to wait." Paku insisted and shook his white mane.

"But.." I made to say before being cut off.

"You will stay or I will freeze you in place. Take your pick."

Not wanting to be frozen when I was finally allowed in, I again sat down and began the agonizing wait. Hours began passing. Hours that were filled with constant roaring from Sarabi within the cave. It got to the point where the roars got so loud that Scar, who had been tossing a small red flame between his paws to pass the time, stood up in irritation and shouted.

"Enough of this! I am going in now!" He then began making his way to the den and I made to follow when Uru, Sarafina and Rafiki came out with exhausted but happy expressions on their faces.

"OK boys! You two can go in now." Our mother said with great warmth in her voices that caused me and Scar to raise our eyebrows in confusion and then we walked into the den.

As we both walked into the den, I saw Sarabi lying in the middle of the den, exhausted, but with an overjoyed expression on her face. I nuzzled her affectionately.

"Sarabi, how are you feeling?" I asked  
"Mufasa. I am more than alright? I am fantastic."

"And why is that?" Scar asked curiously.

Just as she was about to answer, we heard two soft mews coming from Sarabi's chest. Our eyes widened in surprise and saw two golden cubs sleeping in her forepaws. I could not believe my eyes as I saw them and then noticed my mate smirking.

"Congratulations Mufasa! You have two healthy sons." She said with complete love and devotion as she looked at our cubs. Both had golden fur, but one was a bit bigger and had a slight bit of brownish fur that showed his mane color while the other had a surprising red furry arrow on his head. _I don't believe it! I'm a father!_

***Scar's POV***

"Congratulations Sarabi!"I nuzzled her and then made my way out of the den. As I left, I frowned and cursed myself. _How dare Mufasa mate my Sarabi? Those cubs should be mine. Also, one of them will be king which means now I have another obstacle in my way. But no matter, I can work with this. Just like I did with father. _As plans began to form in my mind, I made my way down the kopje to rejoin the pride.

***Sarabi's POV***

I could seeMufasa, who had just gotten over the shock of becoming a father, as he layed down beside me and nuzzled our two cubs. As I had just come to grips with becoming a mother a few hours ago. I felt like an idiot for not noticing the signs, but thankfully Uru was there to console me. She said that it's not uncommon for lionesses to not notice until they are almost due that they are expecting. Given their size, and the fact that their twins, it a safe assumption they came a few weeks early.

The slightly bigger cub, purred and Mufasa and I felt heat touch his nose. When he nuzzled the smaller one, we both felt a gentle breeze come from the cub. Mufasa's smile widened at this and I purred with happiness. We have an air bender and a fire bender for sons. He then took our smaller son and held him in his forepaws.

"What should we name them Sarabi?"

"I think we should name this one Kopa." I said with pride as my son purred in contentment and cuddled into my fur.

"That is a very nice name for our tough little fire bender." He said as he looked at Kopa.

What about our little one? He was born first so he is the heir."

"We will present them both to show they both have a chance to get the throne. My brother has been very different since he learned I'd be king because I was older."

"I agree. That way there is no bad blood between them. But what should we name him?" I said with a smirk cause I knew he was bad at names and I would get to name both if he didn't have one.

I silently laughed as I saw Mufasa get flustered as he looked down at the sleeping cub in his paws. He began running what I was sure to be a few names through his mind that he thought would fit. He almost looked like he was admitting defeat when I saw a smile come to his face.

"I have just the name for our little tornado here."

"Oh! And what is it if I may ask?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simba. His name will be Simba."

"That is a lovely name my love. Our little Simba and Kopa will grow into strong lions together."

"Yes they will. So why don't we get some sleep cause I think night has already fallen." Mufasa said with a chuckle.

I nodded and then laid my head over Kopa and Mufasa laid his head over Simba and together, I slept with dreams of the future that our sons would bring.

* * *

How do you like that? A new story from yours truly. No swahili messages this time. Instead I am going to ask questions. 2 every chapter. One Lion King and one Avatar.

1) Which character from the Lion King fits your personality best?

2) What is your favorite pairing from Avatar the Last Airbender?


	2. Playful Discoveries

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See First chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

**Playful Discoveries**

*5 Moons pass*

It had been five moons since the passing of King Ahadi. Instead of an cold and dreary atmosphere thatwould be expected from a mourning kingdom, there was a warm breeze of playfulness that all could feel. This was thanks to the two excited cubs that were just now bouncing up and down at the entrance of the royal den. For princes Simba, & Kopa, of the Pride Lands, today was yet another day for them to enjoy being out of the den with their friends.

*Simba's POV*

"Come on Simba! Let's go to the waterhole! I bet Kula and the others are already there." Kopa whined impatiently.

"Yeah, I bet. Lets go!" I said with increased excitement and began running around in circles, which caused a mini tornado to form above and around me.

Kopa and I began making our way downthe rocky slope on the side of Pride Rock, when we were suddenly blocked by a line of flames that stretched in front of us,blocking our path. I looked back and saw our father, King Mufasa looking at us with a smile on his face,with our mother chuckling behind them.

"Dad! I thought you said you wouldn't keep blocking us like that." Kopa whined.

"I did say that, but only if you remembered to do something before leaving every day." It suddenly hit me as to what Dad was referring to and I spoke up.

"He is right Kopa!" I then ran past my brother and nuzzled my parents and then ran back to join Kopa.

I motion my brother to go over to our parents. The realization of what my father was talking about then hit him, and he face palmed himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Of course, we have to nuzzle you two and say goodbye every morning or else we have to endure an extra bath later in the day." He then followed suit and nuzzled our parents before turning back to my side.

"Have fun you two!" Said our mother, and with that our father smothered the flames, and were off. I was so excited running along, I accidentally bumped into this someone. I immediately got into my defensive prince state of mind and spoke up.

"Watch it!" I said in anger until I saw who it was and then cowered in fear towards the ground. OH ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!

"You were saying cue ball!" Said Zira, a crazy lioness adolescent, who always looked forward to picking on us. Especially me since I was such an easy target. My brother then got in between us as he heard her insult. It was humiliating having my brother constantly feeling the need to come to my defense, but never seemed to hear my protests.

"Leave him alone Zira! He did not know you were there, besides, Dad said if you picked on us again, you'd have to sleep outside." Kopa said with a smirk as he stood in front of me and had fire coating his claws.

"Oh Koko! You should realize that I don't care about that. Especially when your Daddy isn't here." She said sinisterly. A wide grin migrated across her muzzle and blue flames began to form a ring around her. This sight caused Kopa to start cringing. Then she pounced at us, pushing past Kopa, her flames were shot right for me and I immediately closed my eyes. Please let this be over soon.

*Kopa's POV*

She raised her fiery paw to smack Simba, and I diverted my eyes. If Only I was farther along in my training, I could stop her, but at last, I could only produce a flame around my paws, never mind deflecting them. I then suddenly heard a whoosh like sound. My eyes seared for the source, and I saw something hit her head and knock her down. Simba scrambled to his feet and stood beside me.

"Who the hell did that?" Asked Zira with rage, as the fires got noticeably hotter around her. Talk about a hot head She looked around, and then I heard a series of chuckles come from behind her. She and I both turned around and saw a group of cubs all with smirks. One had what hit her, a bone boomerang tied to his back. Man! Rafiki makes those things good!

"I will get you for that Tojo" Zira growled and then shot a fireball at the water bender cub.

"I doubt that Zira!" He said with a chuckle as the flame approached him. Nice One Tojo. I could not help but chuckle.

Her fireball was then blocked by a wall of earth that arose after one of the lionesses stomped her paw against the ground. This enraged Zira further and then turned her attention to Tama, the earth bender lioness who got in her way.

"Stay out of this Mr. Tama. A blind lionshould not be one to pick a battle." Zira said roared OH CRAP! Zira just made things worse! I knew from experience that even though Tama is blind she will tear you to shreds if you call her a male. I was missing fur for a week when I made that mistake.

"OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A GUY!" Tama though blind became fiery and would have torn into Zira when a wall of water got between the two of them. Nice Save Nala! That could have ended badly.

"That is enough! Tama don't let her rile you. She isn't worth it." Said another lioness named Kula, a dust brown lioness who had the unusual characteristics of violet eyes.

"You want to be next Nala?" Zira asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Really Zira? She just saved you. This has gone far enough. I ran towards Zira and pounced. "Stop this now!" I shouted, but was then caught in the face by Zira who pinned me down with just one of her paws. I clearly did not think this through. She then shot a wall of fire in front of the others that smoke was suffocating OH BOY! Now I did it!

"Oh Koko! Time for you to pay the price for playing with fire." She sneered and then a flame began burningaround her other paw. She then shot the flame directly at the left side of my face. I roared in pain from the intense burning sensation that felt I was being stung by hundreds of hornets at once.

I could faintly hears my brothers screams over my own.  
"KOPA!" he wailed. I could feel Zira shift her position, as I kept my eyes tightly closed. She jumped back for a moment, giving me precious moments of relief. I could feel a cool blast of air. He must have knocked her away from me. But then came an even greater wave of heat .OH KINGS, this is unbearable.

*Zira's POV*

I smirked as I felt Simba's air brushed aside me and I felt my flames grow more powerful with it.

"Thanks for the fuel Simba! Air always feeds a fire." As I ramped up the heat, I could hear Kopa's screams of pain and could not help but feel that I was in heaven right now! I FEEL SO ALIVE! Now might be a good time to find my next target.

"What will you do now Simba? You helpless runt! Some brother you are adding air to my flames." I then laughed as I saw hopelessness etch itself on to Simba's face. This was going to be fun.

*Simba's POV*

I was lost. All I could think of was trying to free Kopa from what must have been agonizing pain, but if I tried to use air again, it would just make her flames burn thatwas inflicted on Kopa, was making my heart ache. I also couldn't tackle Zira, even while she was restraining Kopa. I became panicked and dropped my head into my paws and cursed my helplessness. What do I do? I can't figure out anything to help him and every second makes it worse. This was cut short when I saw Zira begin to draw her other paw. Not caring what happened next,and ignoring her threats to myself, fury poured through my heart like a flood.

"LET HIM GO!" I shouted and swiped my back paws from pure instinct.

Zira saw my strange appearance and tilted her head in confusion. Suddenly a large amount of water came from the waterhole fell upon her, and put out any remaining flames. Because she was on a hill, she was swept down the hill with the remaining tides. The others then looked to me. I looked over to the water bender cubs, and all eyes were locked on me. But if they didn't do it, then I must have. I shook, not due to my brother's poor condition, but fear of what I had just done. The others then gathered around Kopa to check on his injury while Nala ran up to me. How did I just do that?

*Nala's POV*

What just happened was nothing short of insane. First, Zira starts to pick on Simba. Then, she turned on us for protecting him. After that, she blocked us off while burning Kopa and torturing Simba. And now Simba somehow managed to water bend?! All these ran through my mind but my eyes immediately zeroed in on the shivering cub I had come to comfort.

"Simba, are you alright?" I asked as I rubbed the young cub's back.

"I.. I don't know Nala." He said with a shaky voice.

"How did you do that? Water bend I mean."

"I don't know. I saw you behind the flames and then I saw Kopa being burned and I just pictured the water doing what it did."

"But how did.." I was about to ask when I heard a groan of head turned to Kopa, who wastrying to get up.

"Kopa!" said Simba who ran up and began nuzzling his brother in relief, but only caused him more agony. He then stepped back and what he saw shocked him and I both. OHKings!

"Kopa, your face!" Simba gasped, and was on the verge of tears as he saw the damage Zira had don. The entire left side of Kopa's face was burned to a point where if it did heal, lt would definitely leave a scar. THAT MUSOTA ( Snake)!

"Yeah. It sucks that I got burned but hey at least everyone is ok and you put Zira in her place." Kopa said with a smile and then ruffled his brother's head with his paw.

"But Kopa, it- it is my fault you got burned. If only I h-had been braver than me-maybe you wouldn't be hurt." Simba began shedding tears that flowed like a waterfall.

Kopa grabbed his brother and brought him close for a hug. "It wasn't your fault bro. Really. If you had not done what you did then I would have ended up losing my eye or even being dead. Don't blame yourself."

"But Kopa.." Simba said with tears still flowing.

"No buts. It was not your fault alright?" Simba nodded and wiped his tears.

"Well now that we got that out of the way. There is something that is bugging me and I am sure everyone else." Chumvi the oldest of us from the earth district then turned to Simba after getting everyone's attention. I already knew what he was going to ask and I frowned as I saw Simba shrink. Nice Chumvi! Put Simba in the spotlight why don't you?

"Simba how the heck did you just bend water?"

"Yeah. That is a good question." said Kula who also turned to Simba.

"Come on Simba. Don't keep us in suspense." Said Tama.

"That is enough you guys." Shouted Kopa who held his brother close.

"Yeah give him some room" I snarled with a glare which Tojo read and joined my side.

Everyone else got the hint and then backed up enough so Simba could have some space. Simba then moved away from Kopa and began shaking as all eyes were on him. He almost passed out from his heart beating too fast when he felt his brothers paw on his back and then heard his voice.

"It is ok Simba. We just want to know" Kopa said with a reassuring smile that gave Simba a bit of strength.

"Guys I really don't know how I bent that water. Or how I glowed like that. It just sort of happened." There has to be an explanation I thought until we heard a voice.

*Mufasa's POV*

"I think we can answer that." I said with an explanatory tone. All the cubs, including Zira who had snuck behind a tree, saw my giant form as well as those of Paku, Rafiki and my mother Uru walking up to them. My feelings were a mixture of relief that the problem had been resolved but shock at what happened to Kopa and fear at seeing Simba afraid of his own actions. Kings above, why did I not come with them when I saw Zira earlier?

"Dad? Mister Paku? Grandma and Rafiki? How long were you there?" Simba asked with confusion.

"We came as soon as we saw Zira's blue flames and arrived just in time to see Simba's amazing feat." Answered Paku.

"OH Kopa! Are you alright?" asked Uru who saw her grandson's burn and immediately went to lick his face. He began to whine.

"Grandma! I am fine, I don't need a bath." Kopa whined until he felt a sting of pain come from his eye as she licked it. I could not help but chuckle and recall when I would say the same thing. I then saw him wince and curl up into a ball to obviously handle the pain and I padded up to him.

"How bad does it hurt son?" I asked with an ache going through my heart as I saw his scar and cursed myself for not getting here sooner.

"It hurts quite a bit Dad. Mister Paku, can't you do something about this?" asked Kopa with hope in his voice.

"I am sorry Kopa. The water's healing can end the pain but you always bear that scar on your face." He said with his head lowered in shame. "But maybe if we are lucky, we can make it less noticeable".

"I can live with that mister Paku." Well he sounds like he will be ok but I still think I should keep an eye on him.

"Now then, to punish the troublemaker." I said as I began looked for Zira who I am certain noticed me and began to sneak away through the grass.

"Oh no you don't!" said Rafiki and Tama who felt her movements through the earth and stomped on the ground at the same time. A pillar rose beneath her feet that launched her all the way back to Pride Rock. Nice flight but I think her landing is gonna be a bit rough! I thought with a chuckle.

"Thank you Rafiki and you as well young Tama. I think Zira will learn from that little lesson." I said with a laugh.

"Dad?" asked Simba.

"Yes son?"

"Can you tell us why I could waterbend against Zira. I thought I was just an air bender." As Simba asked the question, all the other cubs as well as the other adults looked to me. I responded by sitting down, taking a deep breath and then looked to the group. I then spoke a secret I had kept for many moons.

"I knew this day would come. Son, the reason you can bend water is because the truth is you can bend all four elements"

"But Dad!" Kopa interrupted. "How is that possible?"

"Do you cubs know how we learn which elements you will bend from the time you are babies?" The cubs shook their heads no and then I continued. "When a cub is born from any bender union, Rafiki is called to bless the cub as well as perform a test to determine the cub's element."

"What test?" Asked Tama in curiosity.

"The test involves the leaves from Rafiki's tree which he carries in his gourd. These leaves have the power to reveal a cub's element. If the cub has no element like you Tojo, Chumvi, Kula then the leaf will remain still." I then turned to Nala.

"When a cub like Nala or her grandfather Paku has the element of water then the leaf will become wet." I turned to Tama and Rafiki next. "Then, if there is a cub like Tama or an ape like Rafiki had earth, then the leaf will crumble." I then turned to my young son Kopa. "When a cub is born with the element of fire like you or me the leaf will burst into flames.

Lastly, if the leaf begins dancing in the air with an unseen breeze then the cub has the element of air, like your Grandmother Uru."

"What did my leaf do Dad?" asked Simba.

"When the leaf was held before you, it split into four pieces. One crumbled, one burned, one became wet and the last one danced with the wind. It was unheard of in any pride member except one."

"who?"

"Your great-grandfather Mohatu. The first king of our lands."

"Wait but dad." Said Kopa who had a shocked look on his face. He has figured it out I thought.

"Yes Kopa?"

"Mohatu was also able to bend the four elements. That is what made him so legendary. If memory serves, does that mean that Simba is.." Kopa then hesitated to say what he wanted to say.

"What Kopa? What am I?" Simba pleaded with his brother. He saw that all the other cubs gasped, they had also realized what Kopa had realized.

"No way" said Tama.

"He couldn't be." Said Chumvi with disbelief.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I AM MISSING?" Simba shouted with anger. He is so like me. I never liked being left out either. I then saw Nala put a paw on his back and give him a wide smile.

"Nala please tell me what is wrong with me?" He pleaded.

"Simba, it is ok. You are.."

"I am a freak aren't I?" I gasped at that. My son thinks he is a freak?!

"What?! No Simba. What I was going to say is that…" But Simba cut her off again.

"Come on Nala! I know I am. I mean, how many lions can bend four elements and glow like a star?"

"You can."

"Exactly, only I can. That makes me a freak." He said and lowered his head.

"No Simba. It makes you special and something else."

"What does it make me?"

She took a deep breath and then said, "It makes you the avatar!"

* * *

1) favorite lion king scene?

2) Favorite avatar animal?


	3. Air: It'll Be a Breeze

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the Prologue

The following character belongs to T5Tango and I have permission to use him:

**Dameii.**

* * *

Air

**It'll be a breeze!**

*Simba's POV*

The events of last week were still present in my mind as I was walking along the savannah. One part of my mind was overjoyed at being the avatar like my great-grandpa Mohatu, but at the same time another was worried about having such a responsibility and if I would be able to handle it when the time came. But other than that, the feelings of my brother and friends about me being the avatar, did not make them see me in a different light. If anything it made them proud of me, and more eager to help me learn the 4 elements, which is what they were doing today. Yesterday, Dad had allowed me the night to come to terms with this new knowledge, for the next day would begin my elemental training.

"Your dad is awesome for letting us join you Simba. I have always wanted to see the Air groves." Said Chumvi who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"My dad told me it is unlike anything you can see at Pride Rock." I answered with a smile.

"Sweet!" said Chumvi.

"So Simba, you ready for your air bending training?" asked Tama.

"You bet! It is my best element right now so it will be a breeze." I said with a smile. But it was the furthest from the truth in my mind. I hope it is a breeze.

"Uh huh! Sure it will." Said Tama with a smirk because I knew she could hear in my voice, that I am nervous about my lessons.

Sure our parents train is in the basics here at Pride Rock and normally, training for a cub begins when they reach 7-8 months of age when they are allowed to freely roam the four districts of the Pride Lands, but because of me; myself, Kopa and our friends are allowed to begin our training and travel to the four districts so long as we had an escort with us. Today, we are starting with my birth element of air. but I had not been told who my teacher would be. The tension was obviouslyapparent to the others, as I was never good at hiding my emotions. I was tapping my claws on the ground impatiently which I heard Kopa shift because he had noticed my tapping.

"You ok Bro?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to sound convincing.

"I know something is bothering you so tell me."

"Ok, I am nervous about what my instructor will be like. I am afraid I will make a bad impression when I demonstrate my skills." I said while my ears droop in shame.

"Don't worry about that bro. I am sure you will do great."

"You will air bend circles around this instructor." Said Kula who had come along to give me some support.

"That and every one of us will be right there to cheer you on." Said Nala who gave me a playful shove.

"I am sure he will appreciate the support young Nala." Said a warm feminine voice that I knew anywhere.

We came to a halt and saw at the border of Pride Rock wasGrandma, who had a big smile on her face. "Grandma!" I said gleefully, as Kopa and I rush up and nuzzled her.

"Are you our escort for today miss Uru?" asked Tojo.

"Why yes Tojo, I am."

"Then come on Grandma, let us go." I said as I began cheering up, seeing her comforted me with a sense of familiarity. With that Grandma and the rest of us entered Air Groves. For a while the groves did not seem any different from areas around Pride Rock, until we reached the center. Most of the cubs chins to hit the floor, while Kopa's eyes, along with my own widened with wonder. "Grandma what are those?" I asked with curiosity as I noticed something unusual.

"Those my little sweet, are the Air Kopjes" she answered with a chuckle.

The Air Groves' appearance was just like any other part of the savannah, with grass and acacia trees, but it had one key distinction. Rising from the ground were enormous mounds of stone and rock that then stopped a maybe twenty strides high off the ground. I could see a few of these had air gusts coming from them, and realized there were quite a few students learning along with me.

"Simba come on don't get left behind." Shouted Grandma. She had begun leading the others up the closest Kopje.

"Coming Grandma!"

Once we reached the top I noticed another lion. He was a bit taller than Dad and had the same coloring as him except he had a bit of red fur on his muzzle that was like his mane and he had a red arrow of fur on his forehead like I did.

"Cubs, this is Sifu Dameii. One of Air Grove's finest air benders." I heard my grandmother said with obvious respect.

"Hello Mr. Dameii." We said in unison.

"Hello young ones! Welcome to my training area in Air Groves. Especially you, Simba. I will be one of your instructors for the next couple of weeks." He said to me with a smile.

"Cool! Wait who will be my other teacher?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"That would be me dear!" answered my grandma with a smile.

"Really? You're going to teach me?"

"I will teach you one side of Air bending, and Dameii will teach you the other. For now, your friends and I will be watching from over there while you practice with Dameii." She then ushered the other cubs away to a higher point on the kopje, but not before Kopa gave me an encouraging head butt and then joined the others.

*Dameii's POV*

"So Simba, shall we begin?" I asked the eager cub.

"Yes Sifu Dameii."

"Well then can you first tell me what Air is?"

"Air is the element of freedom."

"Correct. Air is an element which is not limited by things, such as shape, and for the most part it cannot be contained like the other elements. As Air benders, we exist by becoming like the air and moving with things instead of against them. For, example..." I then chucked a stone at Simba who side stepped the throw.

"Air benders usually never tackle a problem head on, but instead find a solution that works around it. In such cases as you are faced with a fire bender your main defense would be to use quick gusts of wind like this.." I then spun around and then thrust my front paws forward and a short, but strong gust of wind came forth. "That will be your main line of defense against flames. Now you try."

Simba quickly centered himself and repeated what I had just demonstrated. A smalle,r but no less powerful version of my own gust came out and he looked very pleased with himself.

"Very good Simba. It seems you have a good grasp of air bending, but now let me show you something not many of the other teachers know." I then brought my front paws in front of my chest and quickly slid the air between them and a spinning sphere appeared in one of my paws.

"This is the air sphere. One of my greatest techniques. It works by first rotating the air around your paws and then compressing them into a spinning sphere. Once released, it can blow away anything in its path. Why don't you make one." I chided with a smile.

Simba nodded and no surprise came to me when he produced a sphere as good as mine. "Very good Simba. Now for the fun part." I then gestured to some piles of mud nearby and we both walked behind them.

"Now Simba you take your air sphere back like this." I brought my paw with the sphere slowly behind me and Simba imitated me. " And then thrust it forward." I then thrust my paws forward, which Simba did also and the spheres hit the mud which went flying towards where Uru and the cubs were.

"Very Good Simba." I said with a laugh which Simba joined in as they heard a squeal of frustration come from where the mud landed.

"Show me more Sifu Dameii!" This cub is going to be fun!

*Simba's POV*

Dameii's lessons so far are very informative and fun as well. I think I could enjoy learning from him. Suddenly, I had an idea and created another air sphere, but this time I carefully split it into two, dropped both of them and then jumped onto both of them. I then leaned forward and I began laughing as I moved around extremely fast atop I spheres.

"WOO HOO this is fun, Sifu Dameii." I laughed and Dameii joined in, until I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped off my spheres and we both saw my grandmother Uru looking at us with an amused and mischievous look on her face. UH OH! Now I am in for it. I had heard the tales of my fierce grandmother,and even though she had aged, she was still a very powerful lioness. Not to mention if Dad found out I was goofing around in a lesson, I'd be in the den for a week at least!

*Uru's POV*

"Dameii. I think I should teach Simba some offensive air bending if you do not mind." I said with a sweet tone.

"Of course Uru. I would not mind." As he said this, he walked off and joined the other cubs on the higher perch.

"So then let us begin Simba."

"Wait Grandma! I have a question."

"Yes what is it?"

"Dameii said that Air benders don't tackle things head on, doesn't that mean that we use it to defend and not attack?"

"Normally Simba, yes, that is true but in some cases you will have no choice but to fight. And trust me that your air will be your best weapon when it comes to that." I responded, proud of my wise grandson.

"But Grandma, air is so soft and gentle. How can it be dangerous?"

"Simba tell me what air looks like?" I saw him get a confused look and I chuckled.

"I can't tell you that." He finally said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't see it."

"That is why air is dangerous. You see Simba, unlike the other elements which are clearly visible, air is the only one we cannot see. This makes it both mysterious and dangerous because you cannot fight what you can't see." I explained with a wave of my paw.

"Ok I get that Grandma. But how can air ever hurt someone?"

"Let me show you." I then turned to a statue of Dameii which was standing next to three identical statues in a row. I then made a quick spin and whipped my tail in a quick swipe. Then, a thin, but fast gale of wind shot forth and cut the head off of the statue.

When I turned to Simba, I saw a shudder go through him. Then I heard a distinct gulp come from Dameii a few stides away. With a wider smirk I teasily shouted over to Demeii, "Think of this the next time you decide to hit me with mud."

"You better get an earthbenders here to fix this, or I'll do the same to yours." he replied with an obvious smirk, and playfully sways his tail back and forth. I turn my head to see mind, and instantly of of Ahadi's. Oh how I miss him. Someday soon, I think I'll take the boys to go see it. I then saw Simba starting to look panicked, as he realized he also may have hit me with mud and quickly asked. "What was that Grandma?"

"That was an attack of mine I like to call the Gale Fang. It is a sharp blade of wind, shaped like a fang that is released from your tail. If done correctly, one could cut through Pride Rock."

"But how did you do it?"

"First, I want you to think of the one individual in your life you have no feelings for at all."

"Huh?" he said with obvious confusion.

"Just do it." I insisted.

*Simba's POV*

I did as she said and closed my eyes. My mind immediately went to Zira and the sound of my brother screaming in pain echoed in my ears. I felt a cold rage as I thought of her, and I opened my eyes with fierce intensity and snarled. Grandma gestured with her paw to another of the statues.

"Now do what I did." She said ecuragingly

Almost immediately, I spun around and whipped my tail forward as I stopped. The gale left and hit the statue in the chest area, cutting it in half. I was astonished at what I did and then felt my grandmother nuzzle him for me accomplishment.

"Good job my little one!" she said,

"Thanks Grandma." I said as I saw the statue.

"Do you understand why you can do that?"

"No, actually I don't."

"The reason you could cut it is because your air became as cold as your emotions that you were focusing on."  
"I kind of get it." I said while scratching my head in confusion.

"Simba. Air may seem gentle and soft when it does things like blow grass or blow a breeze through your fur, but the emotions of air are as cold as ice. Air is perhaps the most ruthless of the four elements. When a hurricane comes, the winds become so strong that trees are torn from their homes in the earth. If a tornado occurs, everything from Lions to our home of Pride Rock could be carried away or destroyed by the very winds you and I wield."

"Kings above, I never thought about it like that." I said as I lowered my head in deep thought.

"It is ok my dear one. That is why you are being taught. So shall we continue?" My grandmother asked with a hint of playful inquiry.

"Yeah! Show me some more Grandma."

* * *

1) who is your favorite lion king or queen?

2) What kind of bender are you?


	4. Water: Wet N' Wild

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: See the Prologue or Chapter 1.

Also, a note that the next four chapters will be two weeks apart in the story. Simba is learning an element every two weeks.

Again I don't own the following character's which belong to T5Tango:

Dameii

* * *

Water

**Wet N' Wild**

*Two weeks later*

*Simba*

I was totally in the zone to whoop some tail as I focused on the lions in front of me. "Alright Simba. Now demonstrate what you have learned from air bending." Dad said to me, right before he sent a fireball directly at me. I quickly retaliated by spinning around and thrusting my paws forward which released a gust that move the flame to the side. Dad repeated his fire many times and I continued to countered them. Despite my anxiousness to learn the elements, these sparring sessions with the masters kept me feeling like, AM I Crazy? My thoughts were broken as Dad then stepped back and Paku rushed in.

"Now deal with this!" Paku shouted and slowly raised his left paw which caused a blast of water to shoot at me from a nearby puddle. I crossed my front paws then spread them to formed a wall of air that deflected the water away from me. While the water came at me, I kept remembering Sifu Dameii's mantra about using the air wall. Breathe in and out, that is the way it works. Pulls air in and keeps everything else out. But at the same time, I was thinking about the force of Paku's blow and realized it was weakened purposely so I could block it. He is so gonna get it when I am full grown. I don't need a training tail or whatever. I scowled as I also saw him chuckle at what I assumed was him blasting me full force.

"How about this?" cackled Rafiki who thrust his hands down into the ground and lifted a boulder before kicking it towards me. I spun around quickly and released the Gale Fang that my grandma taught me, with my tail, that quickly cut the boulder in half with the cutting wind fang. I also winced as my tail ached from using the technique since I had not mastered it completely. I looked at my tail and half laughed when I saw it looked a smoky stick and winced when I felt the spasm come from it that felt like a cub had chewed on it.

"Now for your final test." Grandma said proudly. She started spinning her paw in a circular motion that reminded me of when I used to chase my tail when I was little and then she thrust her right paw forward which shot a mini tornado at me. I mimicked her and sent my own tornado which cancelled out hers. I actually panted as my tornado vanished. I panted because my grandmother had not held back as much as the others when releasing her tornado at me. I smiled at her as I gained my energy back. _At least she sees that I am capable of more than just _

"Well done son. You have become a fine air bender." Dad said proudly and licked my forehead. I could not help but to purr. Dad's nuzzle might not feel much to another's body, but to my heart, it feels like one of the best things I can receive, other than for some reason, a lick on the cheek from Nala. Don't ask me why I like that better cause the hell if I know.

"Thanks Dad!" I said before being tackled by my brother ,who nuzzled me so hard it felt like everything was spinning. How can my brother feel harder than Bumi's rocks? It is unreal!

"You were awesome Simba." He said astonished. Admittedly, so was I.

I never expected myself, with a handicap as it were, to do as well as I did with the masters. In truth, I half-expected that I would A) Be nursing a smoking tail tuft, B) Groaning from getting an early bath, or C) feeling the aching pain as a rock crushed me against the wall. So you can imagine my surprise when I managed to avoid all of those things and still be standing. I thought I was gonna faint instead.

"Thanks bro!" I said happily while returning the nuzzle. I Then saw our father chuckling and then got back up on my paws.

"Simba, since you have completed your training in the element of air, today you will begin your training with water. You and your friends will be going with Paku to the Water district for your training." Grandmother said with a warm smile.

"Well Simba," I looked to the beige lion with a white maned named Paku with anticipation, "Are you ready to move on to your water bending lessons?"

"You bet I am." I was tapping my claws so much into the den floor from anticipation, that I noticed I had left permanent scratches in the stone. Kopa and I then walked up to Dad and nuzzled him goodby to joined the others. Trailing behind Paku, we set out for the water district. As we journeyed there, my head was filled with exciting thoughts of all the cool water moves I could use once we got there.

"So Sifu Paku, what am I gonna learn today?" I asked curiously.

"Simba, WE are obviously going to learn water bending today." Nala said with a giggle. Her giggle to me, for some odd reason, sounds like a bunch of what I think are doves chirping in unison.

"I know. Wait WHAT?! We are going to be learning?" I said as my eyes went wide. If it was possible, I am sure my eyes would have popped out of my skull or and if not that, then I would ask two to crawl in my head and kick them out cause I could have sworn Nala said 'we'.

"Yeah Simba. **We** are going to be learning water bending from my Grandpa Paku today." She said with a beaming smile. For some reason, Nala's smile always is able to make me not feel shocked or anything. It is like her smile is some kind of magical spell and I was trapped by it.

"Watch out Simba. My little sister will freeze you , or anyone next to her when she tries to aim for something across the way." Tojo said as he chuckled.

"I can vouch for that." Said Chumvi who smirked. I knew he was remembering all the times he messed with Nala and hit Tojo instead.

"Simba doesn't have to worry about that cause he, unlike you two." She said as she licked my cheek which caused me to stiffen like Rafiki's stick. My body started to feel hot and my mind started to wander about Nala. Why did she just lick my cheek? And why does my cheek feel so warm because of it? These thoughts took control of my mind, until Paku cleared his throat.

"Well cubs. Welcome to the Northern Water District." Said Paku and the cubs, even I gasped at what I saw.

The plains still had grass, but the grass and the leaves of the trees were all covered with a layer of shining dew drops. There were also numerous waterholes and glistening waterfalls, which had myriads of delicious fish swimming in them. I spotted several cubs around the pools ,who were raising everything from pillars of ice, to geysers of steam, and even bubbles of water. Paku once again cleared his throat and got all of our attention from a nearby pool he was standing near.

"Simba and Nala, come here. The rest of you stay over there, where I can keep an eye on you." Nala and I quickly left the group and joined the master.

*Paku*

"Now then, first my students tell me what is water?" I saw both of them look at each other with a smile on each of their faces and I could already tell what they were thinking. Probably what I first thought during my first lesson, this will be like a swim in the water hole. Oh how wrong they are.

"The flowing element, the element of change." Simba and Nala said in unison.

"Correct. Water is like our emotions, you must let your emotions flow like a river. Let us begin." I then raised my his paws and made a slow spin with them which caused a ball of water to come from the snow. Simba and Nala immediately followed suit and created their own balls. Simba was happy at how the lesson was going since Nala, I assumed had taught him a bit before the lesson. My mind began to wander as I formed the water ball in my paw and with it came the memory of when I first taught her when she was 4 months old.

*Flashback*

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" I heard the shouts of my little gift, my granddaughter Nala and opened my eyes from my rest to see her walking up to me with a grumpy face and soaking wet.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" I pulled her in close to me and nuzzled her consolingly.

"Simba pushed me in the waterhole today. We were wrestling and I managed to pin him down at least 10 times. When we finally stopped to rest,..." She paused and I chuckled because I could already tell what she was going to say.

"So he pushed in the waterhole while you were taking a drink as payback. Right?" I saw her droop her ears and get that grumpy look on her face like the first time her mother told her she couldn't go playing with her brother because she was still too little and might get hurt.

"Yeah. Oh I will so get him back for that one day. But I don't know how. I mean, I can't even control my water bending yet." This was true. Unlike airbending, which just comes from quick and playful actions, water bending takes a more focused approach. However, I know just the thing she could do to make her get even with Simba. No one messes with my granddaughter.

"Well honey, I could teach you a little water bending trick that you could use." I saw her ears perk up and then she began jumping so much that she actually shook herself dry. So much energy she has. How I wish I could go back to those days.

"What is Grandpa? Tell me, tell me. Please?" I rolled my eyes when I saw her use her mother's old 'Please' face. I made a sound of mock amusement.

"Well.. when you ask like that, I guess I will." I saw her start doing a little victory dance and then gave her a look that said to watch closely, and she stood still but had the same eager cub smile on her face. I raised my paw and gave it a little twist and from the little pool I was resting by came a tiny water sphere. "This Nala, is the water sphere. The one of the most basic of water bending skills." I saw her eyes sparkle with that beautiful cub astonishment. Her claws had unsheathed, which is a sure sign she was ready to try.  
"Ready to have a go?"

"Yeah Grandpa! What do I do?" She had more excitement in her voice now. But from whether it was learning water bending or being able to use this against Simba, I could not tell.

"To do this, all you have to do is see the water roll into a sphere and then you pull up," I began slowly pulling up my left paw, "then you give it a slow twist," I twisted my paw in a circle, "and there is your water sphere."

"I did it Grandpa!" My ears perked and I stopped focusing on my paw I used for teaching and saw my Nala did indeed have a water sphere in her paw. I walked up to her and gave her a lick on the forehead. I was surprised to say the least, but excited with my little prodigy. Nala had used her first water bending technique and she did it so easily. She had a lot of potential. I then heard her whine and I already knew what was coming.

"Grandpa! This mushy stuff isn't good for my image." I chuckled at how much she reminded me of Sarafina. Her mother never liked being seen as a pampered sweet little girl, but as a tough little warrior. Nala appears to be no different.

"Your friends aren't here sweetie and I was just congratulating you." I nuzzled her forehead and heard a purr com from her in appreciation.

"Oh alright. Thanks for teaching me Grandpa." She sighed with annoyance because she knew I was always going to be mushy with her and yet, she does not how much more mushy I will be as she gets older.

*End Flashback*

I chuckled as I recalled the memory and of how afterwards I heard that Nala had blasted Simba with that same move, into his mother's paws while he tried to escape his bath. She kept coming for lessons every couple days and I still enjoyed their company. I shook my head to clear my mind and focused on Simba and Nala.

"Good. Now thrust it towards your opponent." I then thrust my ball at Nala who blocked it and held it in place. I made another one and thrust it towards Simba who did the same as Nala but a little bit slower.

"Good now you must make a pillar of water rise from the pool." I then began raising my front paws up and down with my pads facing the sky. Slowly a pillar of water began to rise.

The cubs followed suit and did as I bade. Nala's pillar rose and then she showed off a bit and raised another one. Simba also raised his own pillar but then took one paw and began rotating it back and forth which caused his pillar to start spinning like a water tornado and become a bit larger. He certainly does have a good feel for it! I thought as I watched Simba. But I also saw a cocky smile on Simba's face and thought of when Mufasa beat 5 fire benders just to show he could and thought of the one word that described both him and his son in both instances, _Showoff._

"Very good you two. Now then, let us try ice." I instructed. I thrust my left paw in front of me, then clenched it to finally causing four pillars of ice to rise from the snow.

Nala immediately followed my lead and called forth six pillars of solid ice around her. Then, Simba tried but when he attempted it the snow only slightly rose and then fell again. He tried again and the result was the same as the first. On the third try, Simba managed to have one pillar of ice form but it quickly shattered. He then crumpled to the ground .The poor cub must be exhausted. But I had expected this to happen, I figured Simba would do good with maybe one or two of his lessons and would definitely showoff, but still I feel for the young cub and his look of disappointment when he couldn't make the water freeze like Nala did. Does he feel that way cause he can't or is it because Nala could?. I chuckled as I thought of the latter and I recalled how my own sister always seemed to be better than me at water bending. Oh well, he will learn like I did.

"Why don't we take a break?" I said as I looked at Simba, who nodded in response through his deep breathing. I then walked off to find some food for the cubs.

*Nala*

"Simba are you alright?" I asked as the other cubs gathered around.

"Yeah I am ok. Just a little frustrated." He said with a sigh and looked at his paws.

"What's wrong bro?" asked Kopa who placed a paw on Simba's shoulder. who quickly shrugged it off.

"I bet it is because Nala far exceeded his skills." Said Tojo with a chuckle until he saw me give him a glare to get him to SHUT UP! He knows better than to make jokes when others are frustrated, especially with Simba when I am around. _ KINGS ABOVE HELP HIM!_

"Tojo! Don't be mean to Simba. He did pretty well " Said Kula who nuzzled Simba's other shoulder.

"Thanks Kula. The truth is I am frustrated I couldn't make some stupid pillars of ice. I mean I did the ball and tower of water just fine, why can't I understand ice?" Simba said with an agitated tone and brought his paws to his head.

"Simba. I have an idea. Follow me." I said while walking to another part of the district. The other cubs followed, but I noticed Simba wasn't following. Simba was looking off in the direction Grandpa had went. I already knew what he was going to say next as he turned to me.

"You want to play hooky?" Simba asked since he knew we were supposed to stay put, but I knew he never does what he is told. He is so predictable .

"But what if Paku finds out?" Kula has always been one for the rules, but even she can be convinced to bend them when I use the right words. Hopefully this is one of those times.

"I am sure he won't find out, Ku. Heck, even if he does find out, he will probably let us off if it helps with his water bending. Come on." I pleaded and gestured with my paw for them to follow. Simba smirked and joined the group while Kula giggled at Simba and ran along with us. The group followed me until we saw a group of two lionesses and a tawny lion with a brown mane lying by a pool of water.

"Mom! Dad! Gran Gran! " Said Tojo simultaneously with me, while we rushed forward and nuzzled our parents and grandmother.

"Nala, Tojo. It is good to see you and your friends, but where is your grandfather? You are supposed to be with him." asked Sarafina as she looked for Grandpa.

"Well um… you see.." I said with a nervous tone.

"Let me guess: you left without him?" Said Gran Gran with a smile. I nodded in reply.

"Why did you leave your grandfather? He must be worried sick and he will be very disappointed with you for skipping his lessons." Said Dad , Ni, with a stern tone. My dad might look and act a little scary with his rogue history, but when it comes to me and Tojo, he has the playfulness of a cub. Best of all, he never hesitates to wrestle with me or Tojo. He is truly the best Dad I could ask for.

"Daddy, please understand. We came here because I thought mom and Gran Gran could give Simba some advice."

"Advice with what?" asked my mother curiously.

"Mom, Simba is having trouble bending water into ice. I thought you could help." I explained hopefully.

"Of course! Simba, why don't you tell me what your problem is?" My mom said with a knowing smile. My mom and I think a lot alike, hence why I love spending time with her when Dad is off patrolling the Water Pride borders.

"It is just I focus on the water becoming ice and at first it works. But then the next thing I know it breaks itself apart and turns back into water. I don't understand it." Simba said with a sigh.

"I think I know what his problem is. Sarafina do you mind if I talk to him?" asked Gran Gran with a chuckle.

"But of course Mother."

"Simba come here." Gran Gran instructed with a paw pointing next to where she lay. Simba followed her instruction and laid down. I also came and lay down on her other side.

*Simba*

"What now?" I asked still curious and confused as to what this elderly non bender can teach me about water bending.

"Simba, look into the water." She said this in a kind tone that was like my own grandmother's and yet I was confused as to what looking in the water could teach me.

"Why?"

"Please look!"

I did as I was told and looked into the pool where there was only two fish circling each other in the water. One was as dark as the night sky and the other, was as white as the snow.

"What do you see?" asked Gran Gran.

"I see two fish. One black and one white."

"And what are they doing?"

"They are circling each other."

"And…" Gran Gran insisted with a shake of her paw.

"And what? They are just two fish circling each other."

"Simba you are missing the point."

"Which is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at the old lioness.

"That they continue doing so but they never fully touch."

"What is the significance of that?"

"What else do you know that does that?" she asked.

"Well there is the sun and the moon."

"And water Simba. Water does the same thing. Do you know what these fish are?"

"No?"

"They are yin and yang, light and shadow, good and evil, push and pull,but to us water benders and water pride members they are the ocean and moon spirits. It is because of their lessons that we can bend the crystal liquid of life."

"What lesson can they teach me about my problem?"

"When water flows, there is push towards one direction and a pull in the other direction. Fish learn to swim not by learning how to fight the current, but how to work with it." She stopped and then raised her paw to Sarafina for her to continue.

"With us water benders, we bend water by doing the same thing. We pull the water in the direction we want and then push it the direction it should go. Or in defense against another water bender, if a water pillar is coming at you then you pull the water that way and then push it back that your opponent. You get it?" Sarafina explained.

"I think so." I said while scratching my ear with my paw.

"Then what is the solution to your problem?" Gran Gran asked.

"I pull up the water, but I don't push it together,so it just turns back into water." I answered with a smile as I realized my mistake.

"Very good Simba." Said Sarafina who licked my ear in praise.

"So you ready to try again Simba?" asked Nala as she got up and padded up to me.

"Yeah, I'll get it this time."

All of a sudden a pile of mud as large as my dad landed on the two of us. We sputtered as we spat the mud out of our mouths and then looked to see Tama and the boys Chumvi and Tojo laughing their butts off at us.

"Nice shot Tama!" said Tojo who was clutching his gut with his paw.

"Looks like you two need a bath." said Chumvi as he laughed.

Nala began to glare at them for getting her dirty and I was panicking because I Really did not like baths. But then, a funny idea came to my mind about payback. I began waving my paws and made a pillar of muddy water rise and then pushed it at the laughing cubs that soon became drenched in filth. Nala gasped at what I did and then laughed with me as we saw they were in the same situation as us.

"Simba that was so not cool" said Tojo.

"Watch it Twinkle toes! I could easily chuck a rock at you next time." Said Tama with a glare from her unseeing eyes. How she managed that, I may never know!

"Hey Nala do you think they need a bath?" I said with a smirk.

"Why yes Simba I do." Said Nala with an identical smirk. I swear, I have to come up with a more signature Simba smirk cause if Nala can imitate it so well then I really need to up my game.

"Oh no!" said Tojo who sprang up and then all three of them said "RUN!"

Nala used her skills to catch her brother and Chumvi with a wave of water but Tama was a problem. She was using her earth bending to move the earth where she could avoid Nala just in time. I then gave it a try. I shot a ball of water at Tama and just as Tama was about to bend, I pulled my paws apart to make the water scatter and as it covered her I pushed my paws together again which formed ice around the struggling cub.

"Nice job Simba! You did it!" said Nala in a congratulatory tone.

"Thanks Nala! So, if we are to celebrate, how about we give these three a bath?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I noticed all three cubs were panting with fear. _This is going to be fun!_ I haven't had this much fun messing with the others in a while. I will need to savor this like my dad he savors his 'special time' with mom. I don't know exactly what it is and yet the mere thought makes me shudder. This also makes me shudder, but with anticipation and not disgust.

"I think we should." Nala said.

We both used our water bending to pull the water over to the trio. Nala then began moving the water above each of their heads.

"Time to make you squeaky clean." I said.

* * *

1) Favorite non lion creature in Lion King?

2) Favorite female avatar character?


	5. Earth: Rock N' Roll

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

Reminder: Chapters 2-5 happens over a span of 2 months and are 2 weeks apart.

* * *

**Rock N' Roll**

*Mufasa*

"Simba. You ready?" I asked my son.

"Yeah Dad! Let's do this." Said Simba with confidence as he got into position. His paws firmly planted on the ground.

"Then think fast." Said Paku as he shot three vines of water at Simba. Simba thrust his forepaws forward and quickly clenched his paws and forced the vines to freeze into ice.

"Good. But can you handle what comes next?" said Paku with a smirk as he forced the now ice vines into mini water spheres. At the same time, I released a myriad of fireballs from a nearby burning log and shot them at Simba.

I could see the determination in his sapphire eyes. Simba's typical smirk stretched across his muzzle and then he made his move. The closest bullets of water he captured then spun around, and then redirected them at a few of the fires, which immediately became extinguished and released steam into the air. The remaining water bullets continued on course, until Simba quickly pulled them apart with his exceptional water skills. There was a certain grace in his paw movements that I would have expected from a more experienced student. He then made the droplets become a shroud of steam, before he used his air bending to blow out the remaining fireballs away.

While Paku and I were blinded by the steam, I guess he whipped his tail and used his what I will call an air slice to cut through the steam, as I saw a huge gap in it. I also felt a sharp breeze pass by me as his move did its work. Once the steam was parted, he turned the steam into an army of water bullets, directed at Paku and me. I was astonished to say the least. Every single one of them had somehow shaped into a bunch of water images of him and his friends. Where the heck did he learn this?!

"So Dad, Paku, how did I do?" Simba asks me with a smirk as he lowered his paws, which released the water, that proceeded to splash onto the ground.

"That was excellent Simba. You demonstrated impressive use of the water bending skills I taught you. You are now an exceptional young water bender." Said Paku with a bow to Simba, which Simba happily returned. The pride I felt in my heart was immeasurable ,as I saw my son bow to Paku with the respect of a fine avatar and a fine king he will be.

I can not help, but to remember all the times he would practice his water bending with Nala in the form of splash wars. But what really showed me his dedication for his training, was the nights after his training with Paku and Nala, he would sneak out and practice his bending on his own at the water hole near Pride Rock. He worked himself so hard, there were a few occasions that I actually had to carry him back. He would actually fall asleep on the grass near the waterhole.

As my mind came back to the present, I felt the pride in me grow like an acacia tree during the rainy season. With each passing bending lesson, my son, my little Simba, was slowly growing from the mischievous cub, into a wise and strong lion. At the same time, I felt saddened, because it also meant that the little cub that just a few months ago, had just opened his eyes and would nuzzle into my mane for warmth, was now growing up and even I, with all my skills could not prevent it.

"I agree Paku. Simba not only showed a good use of his water bending, but is also getting used to wielding multiple elements. Did you see the way he countered your water and my fire with his water and air? That was very clever, son." I said as I felt the biggest smile spread across my muzzle.

"Thanks dad. Thanks Sifu Paku. This is awesome. I am a water bender." said Simba, who was now looking at his paws with wide eyes. Almost as if he had just started really looking at his paws for the first time. I felt the same way when I finished my fire bending training. You really can't look at any part of yourself the same once you receive praise from a master after bending trials. Especially after doing what Simba just did.

"Well my student, am I correct to assume that you are ready for your next element? The element of Earth?" asked Paku.

"Yes master. I am ready."

"Then go to the water hole. Your friends are waiting to go the next district." I said with a chuckle.

"OK Dad. Thanks again Paku." Said Simba. He nuzzled me and bowed to master Paku before he ran out at full speed.

"Do you think he suspects it?" asked Paku in the new found silence, with a wink.

"No. I think he will be pretty surprised with who his teacher is today." I said and then joined Paku, laughing hysterically.

*Simba*

My run was suddenly cut short as I felt a sudden pull on my scruff. I looked up and saw my mother with a playful smirk.

"You can go once you get your bath, my little cub." mom said. She cradled me in her paws and began licking me over. I started to whine in protest.

"Mooooom! Come on. I don't need a bath yet." I said while trying to wriggle out of my mother's grasp. This is not fair! This is cub abuse!

"Don't whine Simba or it will take longer. Now hold still." She then continued licking while keeping me in a firm grip. Once she finished, she let me go and admired her work. Does she enjoy torturing me? It sure seems like it.

"OK. Bye Mom." I said,quickly nuzzled her, but it was so quick it felt like a headbutt. I actually think I may have burned a bit of my fur with that nuzzle. Erasing the cursed bath from my head, I then proceeded to run off before she could get me again.

I soon arrived at the waterhole, where Kopa and my friends were chatting away. I got a mischievous grin on my face and then did something normally expected of Tojo, or of my Uncle Scar ,as grandma told me. I quickly spun my paw around and formed an air sphere. Once I made it, I threw it forward directly at Chumvi and Tojo who went flying into the waterhole as it impacted them. I then ran up and joined the group in a laugh as they watched the two grumpy males shake themselves off.

"Have a nice swim guys?" I asked as I let off an arrogant smirk.

"Haha very funny Simba." Said Tojo with a voice laced in sarcasm.

"Nice one Bro. About time someone pranked those two." Said Kopa. We high pawed each other.

"So Simba are you ready to go?" asked Rafiki who appeared out of nowhere behind us. Surprisingly none of us jumped. I looked at the shaman in amazement . How does he do that?

"Sure Rafiki. Lead the way."

The monkey then began leading us to the Earth district. Not wanting it to be just a boring walk like one of Dad's patrols, I decided to take this opportunity and learn a bit about the Earth Pride.

"Hey Tama. What is the Earth Pride's territory like?"

"It is nothing special, Simba. Practically the same as Pride Rock except a bunch of little rocks in the grassy plains, a big gorge and the weather is usually includes a chance of mudslides." I was actually surprised at her lack of enthusiasm about her own home. It can't literally be just that.

"Kula? Chumvi? Please tell me, there is more to it than that." I looked at the brown siblings, begging for a better answer. Then My ears twitched as I heard them both sigh heavily. You must be kidding me. It can't be. Can it?

"Sorry Simba. If there is something special about our home, Chum and I haven't found it yet." Kula responded, in a far less bubbly tone than usual. I was hoping that there was some awesome cave maze that we could explore or something. What's the point of traveling this far, if we can't have a little fun.

"Twinkle Toes," I groaned when I heard Tama speak. She knows I hate that nickname. She gave it to me when we were three months old and I accidentally tagged an angry hippo during our game and ran off screaming. She can probably feel in the vibrations how much it bugs me. "why do you think we preferred to stay at Pride Rock rather than visit our birth Pride?"

The journey was quicker than the trip to the water or Air locations ,and we immediately started seeing flying rocks like Tama said there would be. I assumed that earth benders were practicing nearby. If not, we'd all be in trouble. Much to my disappointment, the Earth Pride's territory was really just as Tama described, a bunch of rocks in a grassy plain next to a gorge. Rafiki then lead us into the gorge which was extremely wide and from what I could see, it lead to the desert which lay beyond our kingdom.

"Welcome to Kyoshi's Gorge." Said Rafiki.

"Wow." Said all my friends, except for myself. I had no idea why a

hole in the ground would be so exciting.

"Who's Kyoshi?" I asked with a tilt of the head. The other cubs mouths dropped, like it was time for dinner. What?! They act like I killed their mothers or something!

"Are you serious Simba? You really don't know who Kyoshi is?" asked Chumvi in disbelief. I shook my head in response.

"You are the avatar and you don't know?" asked Nala who sighed at me and shook her head.

"Will someone just tell me who Kyoshi is?" Once again, I hate being out of the loop, especially among my friends.

"Kyoshi was the grandmother of Mohatu and the avatar before him." Said Kula.

"Oh. My bad I didn't realize." I then lowered my head with sad thoughts. I don't even know about the past avatars in my family. How will I know how to be the avatar? I mean, I have bragged so much about how I will be such a great avatar

"It's ok. She was born almost 40-50 years ago. You wouldn't be expected to know about her yet." reissued Kopa, but could not help but pick up a little mocking tone in his voice.

"Can you fill me in?"

"Queen Kyoshi was a beautiful avatar, who was born from the Earth district. According to history, despite her mastery of the four elements, she struggled with solving the migration problems of the herds during her time. But she quickly came up with a solution." said Kula with a spark in her eye.

"What? What was her solution?" I asked as I had been listening intently.

"She used her earth bending skills along with her well-trained body created this huge gorge for the animals to travel through during the dry season. Since then, many of the benders and non- bending lionesses of the Earth district follow her example and formed the Kyoshi warriors in order to maintain peace." She paused for a moment, as if she was contemplating what she was about to say. "I hope to one day join when I am old enough." Kula said and then took a deep breath.

"You will make it Kula. I just know you will." Her brother, Chumvi's voice, sounded reassuring and supportive and made a smile tug on my heart.

"You sure you can handle that Kula? I mean, you are a great lioness, but I don't think you could be a warrior." commented Kopa.

"Really Kopa?! She just told us her dream and now you are going to just stomp on it like it is an insect?" As I said this, I gave my brother threatening glare. He should know better than to say something like that to her, even if I do partially agree with him.

"Kill me for being honest." Kopa, has not been one to give verbal support as of late since he got his scar. I only hope he gets better soon. Since I couldn't hear anyone else, I could only assume that they were speechless ,but still supported or questioned Kula's goal. Kopa then sighed before saying, "I don't want her to end up feeling the type of pain had to endure."

Not knowing how to respond, I turned to Kula and said, "Thanks you. That was a great story." I responded warmly. I then started to notice where we were. Distracted by the story, I just noticed that we were now inside the gorge just a bit away from the entrance. The walls looked like the floor of the den. It was suffocating, as if they were closing in around me. A cool breeze swept throughout, that sent a shiver down my spine. Even though it was created to help provide peace, I could not help but feel, that it gave off an eerie vibe. After looking around, I spotted everyone had started to retreat to above the gorge, up a gradual, and supposedly smooth, rocky slope, probably to get a better view.

"Ok, Simba are you ready for your lesson?" asked Rafiki, who was now perched in an Acacia tree.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be down here to teach me?"

"I am not your teacher today, young cub."

"Then who?" I asked and turned until I heard a shout.

*Tama*

"Come on Twinkle toes. It is time to start your earth bending training." I roared, as I stood next to three boulders.

"Tama? You are my teacher?" asked a blanched Simba.

"Yeah. Didn't your dad tell you?" I asked, unable to retain my laughter.

"No." Simba said as he pouted. I could only imagine he was thinking of getting back at his Dad for not telling him.

"Well don't just stand there. Get over here."

"Ok I am coming, Tama. I'm coming." Said Simba as he hurried over to me.

"Ok Simba answer me this. What. Is. Earth?"

"Earth is the element of substance. It is the firmest and most enduring of the elements. The same is true for the benders who move it." Said Simba.

"Right so. Then do you know what it means to earth bend?"

"No."

"To earth bend you have to just plain out hit the rock like this." I as I clenched my paw and hit the boulder which went flying into the gorge wall. Simba's jaw dropped. The pride I felt in myself after showing off to my friend came only second to the day I was able to levitate my first pebble. At two months old, it was a big deal.

"Ok Simba now you try." I said with a raise of my paw to the next boulder.

Simba got into position and tensed his legs for what he would call his 'big moment'. I could feel Simba's confidence build inside himself, for a very warm breeze blew past me and quite a few pebbles were shaking nearby. Simba thrust his paw forward and struck the rock. I could only imagine what he was feeling as he shot away from the boulder and hit the gorge wall. That must have hurt.

*Simba*

"Ow." I said as I slowly picked myself up.

"Have fun Twinkle toes?" Tama teased

"Let me go again. Maybe if I come at it from another way." I said as I narrowed my eyes and tried to circle the boulder before Tama put a paw on my chest to stop me.

"That is your problem. You are too carefree and unfocused. You're thinking too much like an air bender. There is no other angle, or something coming from another direction. You hit the rock head on. LIKE THIS." Tama then charged at the rock and hit the boulder with her head and shattered it into pieces.

I looked on at the sight and then recalled my own effort with the rock. I then tried again and was met with the same results. I then became flustered. I angrily swung my paws several times at the rock and every time, I was hurled back against the gorge wall.

"Come on Simba. You can beat that rock!" Kopa cheered

"Not if you keep coddling him like that he won't." Tama argued with a cough.

"Shut up Tama. You are expecting too much of him already." Kopa growled, being only a few paw widths away from her face.

"That is the point of earth bending. But if he can't get that then maybe he should just give up." Tama said with a sneer that made want to hit her with a nice gust of wind. How dare she?!

"Enough Tama" Kopa in a almost deadly like tone. I gulped hard, as things began to escalate. Two benders fighting, especially hot heads like these two, never ended well. I looked to the gang for help, but they only mirrored my own worried expression.

Before Kopa could say another word, a blue flame shot at him from behind, knocked him into the gorge and a wall of the blue fire blocked everyone else above the gorge.

"Too easy Koko. Too easy." Said Zira who began approaching Kopa who had hit the ground hard from the impact. Luckily, he landed on a large ledge only a few strides below, instead of plummeting to the bottom, that would certainly be certain death. Tama sat back and just watched. What is she doing?!

"Leave him alone Zira." I shouted and pushed Zira aside with a blast of air.

Unfortunately, Zira just got back up and smiled. She continued to charge with blue flames circling her. As she got closer, I created another gust of air and made Zira circle around and skid to the other side of me. Zira brushed it off and charged once again. Seeing the madness in Zira's eyes made me flash back to my encounter with Zira at the waterhole. _It's like I am transported back to that day. The memory of Kopa's screams, as well as Zira's mad laughter are forever ingraned in my memory. No I won't let it happen again_. Feeling determined,I thrust my paws forward and released a blast of air so strong at Zira that she went flying away and landed in a thorn maze nearby. The next thing I heard, was Zira's screaming as she tried to pull herself out. I then turned to Kopa and jumped down to him, where he layed spread out, eyes closed, and clearly grinding his teath.

"Kopa?" I asked, seeing if the pain was not too much for him to get up.

"If he is, he soon won't be." Said Tama with a smirk as she made her way towards us. She raised her paw to smack Kopa when I stepped up and caught it with my own. What in the names of the great rulurs of the past is she doing?

"Noone will tuch him." I said as I glared at Tama. I know my brother does not like me defending him, and heck we userly tag team for one another, but what does he expect? This is how brothers are supposed to act! I still could not wrap my mind around Tama's thoght process.

"Simba." I looked at my brother who had gotten up saw him have a scowl on his face. Great. I just defended him and now he is gonna chew me out. "I can defend myself bro. I don't need you to shield me." I saw him give me a glare and turn his head so he could wispear in my ear. "But thanks for the back-up." I could not help but to smiled at his lates remark. I turned to look back at Tama, who was looking at me with a serious glare. _What?!_

"Do it." She stated simply

"DO what?"

"Earth bend. You stood up to Zira, and even more impressive is you stood up to me. In my opinion, you got what you need to be an earth bender." She said with a cocky tone.

Finally feeling like I was back in the loop, I then approached the remaining boulder and thrust my clenched paw forward. The stone went flying into the gorge wall and crushed Tama's boulder.

"Congratulations. You are an Earth bender." Said Tama.

"I don't believe it." I said as I looked at the boulder triumphently.

"Finally bro." said Kopa with a semi-smile.

"Thanks!" I chuckled as I received my brother's praise. What? A guy can't chuckle at a compliment? My brother's compliments come far and few, therefore, I cherish every one I can get; like a drink from the waterhole durring the dry season.

"So Simba? Shall we continue?" asked Tama as she got into a crouched position.

"Absolutely Sifu Tama" I said as I copied her and we resumed our training.

* * *

1) Favorite Lion King Fanfic?

2) Favorite Earth bending moment in Avatar?


	6. Fire: I Can't

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: See the Prologue for disclaimer.

Reminder: This chapter and the three previous ones are set 2 weeks apart. SO by now 6 weeks have passed for Simba and his friends.

Author's note: For those who do not understand the cycle of elements, in avatar, the elements go in a circle, that in Simba's case, starts with air and ends with fire. Ex: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. In this story, Simba will go through four different cycles. Each one will start with a different element in the circle and end with the first of the last circle.

* * *

**I can't**

_*Two weeks later*_

*Simba *

"Here it comes Simba." Said Tama as she thrust a rock at me. I immediately countered by arching my paw and shattering it with my wrist.

"Nice, but how about this?" she said as she slammed her paw against the ground and made a pillar of stone push out from underneath me. I responded by raising my paws sharply and caused two angled pillars to form and collide with hers to make it stop.

"Not so easy Simba." My Dad said as he shot a wave of flames at me. As I saw the color red, I thrust my paws upward and forced a wall of stone to rise and deflect the flame.

I then thrust my paws down against my floating rock, caused a fragment to rise, then whipped it at Dad, with my tail. _Ow_, I really shouldn't do that too often cause my tail feels like I hit Tama's head. Dad turned the flame to dust with a flame and proceeded to up the heat. I decided to smirk at this.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the savannah." I said cockily.

Dad shot a huge fireball at me which I retaliated by using my water bending and forming a geyser of water to block some of it while extinguishing the remaining flame with a blast of air. To make sure Dad could not shoot another flame at me, I tried his paws into the sand to immobilize him. I then saw a shadow appear and turned to see a huge boulder coming right at me. I repeated what I did with the first boulder and shattered it with my paw. I then found a smaller bolder and launched it at Tama, which knocked her to the ground. I smiled as I saw the dumbfounded expressions on their muzzles.

"Shall we continue?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, I think that is good enough for now Simba." Dad said as the restraints fell away.

"Not bad Twinkle Toes. To pin your dad was impressive, but to pin me was just plain amazing. You have become a skilled earth bender." Said Tama with obvious praise in her voice.

"Thank you Sifu Tama. I think I am ready for the final element ." I said, with anticipation apparent in the seriousness of my voice. Even though Air is my birth element, I could not help but feel a special connection with fire. After all, I hated feeling left out when my Dad and Kopa would practice together.

"Are you sure you are ready Simba?" asked Dad, which was proceeded with a wink.

"You bet I am! Come on let's go!" I said as I ran up and began head-butting my father's hind legs.

"Ok son! But let's not forget your brother when we go to the Fire District."

"Yeah don't forget me!" said Kopa who had a semi-smile, on his face as he was also ready for his lessons. His scar was lighter, but it was starting to become clear that it would never completely fade. Kopa's personality had also changed after he got his scar. For one thing, he wasn't as outspoken around our friends, and rarely expressed his thoughts or feelings. I guess the trauma he felt that day was more than physical.I have heard Dad say that a fire burns inside each of us, and it looks like Kopa's flames are catching.

"We are ready to go as well, your majesty!" said Tojo and Nala who were psyched for the trip. I also noticed Tama, Kula and Chumvi were standing by Rafiki's side, in the direction of the Earth Pride. I felt a little hurt. Didn't they want to come with us?

"What about you guys?" I asked. I hoped they were just sitting around waiting for to finish my conversation.

"We would love to Simba, but we also have to continue our own training. I gotta get some more practice with my earth bending." Said Tama.

"Yeah. I am going with her, so I can watch the Kyoshi warriors and see if I can learn some moves from observing them." Said Kula.

"What about you Chumvi?" Nala asked the young brown cub.

"I am going to learn some combat skills from Master Rafiki and his trusty stick." Said Chumvi, obviously excited.  
"Ok well see you!" I said as myself, Kopa and the bickering water pride duo followed Dad to the fire district.

"So Dad, what are you going to be teaching Kopa and I?" I asked with the hope to learn some of his signature moves.

"Sadly Simba I am not. I have a lot of duties I need to take care of ,so I am just dropping you and your friends off." Dad said sadly as my ears drooped.

"Oh Ok." I said disappointed.

"So who is teaching us dad?" asked Kopa.

"A very dear friend of mine named Jeong Jeong. He is a wise teacher, who I think will teach just what you need to know." Dad said with a smile. "Besides, I will eventually train you."

"Hello" Said a mysterious voice from behind a few trees. Out walked an elderly lion with a greying mane and a fierce glare that caused the cubs and even myself to freeze.

"Jeong Jeong. How have you been my friend?" Dad asked as he wrapped a paw around the other lion who returned the gesture.

"I am doing well. Are these the students you have brought?" he asked as he looked at us.

"Yes the one with the arrow on his head and the one with burn scar are my sons Simba & Kopa. They are here for their fire bending lessons."

"And the other two?"

"I am Nala and this is my brother Tojo. We came to give Simba & Kopa support as they learn their lessons." Nala said to the old master.

"And our parents are busy today." Added Tojo, who was quickly shoved by his sister.

"Alright. But you should stay back a ways. Fire bending is dangerous. Especially from two beginners who can't control it." Jeong Jeong stated.

"Well Simba, Kopa, I wish you luck!" I said this as I nuzzled my sons before I left to attend my kingly duties.

*Kopa *

"Alright you two time to begin your training. Are you ready?"

"Yes Master Jeong Jeong!" answered Simba and I as we tensed up into attention.

"Good now can either of you tell me: What is fire?" He eyed us and I am sure he noticed my paw shoot up. "Kopa?"

"Fire is the element of power. The creatures of the Fire district have desire, will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." I said proudly.

"Very good Kopa! Now can either of you tell me what about fire is different from the other elements?" Jeong Jeong asked. This question stumped even me. But in my defence, I did not know much about the other 3 elements. When neither of us gave an answer, he continued.

"Fire is alive, it breathes, it grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself, but fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it. THAT is its destiny! So you must be focused to master fire or be burned. Understand?" asked Jeong Jeong with a commanding tone. We nodded, but felt a slight fear from this lion. Oh, how I wish it was Dad instead. "Good then your first lesson is deep breathing exercises."

"Breathing exercises?! I thought we were learning fire bending, not how to take a breath." Said Simba who was annoyed already.

"Yeah. Why can't you teach us fire bending?" I asked. After all, I have already had dozens of lessons from Dad and should not be in the same class as Simba anyway.

"Do you want to burn yourselves now? To harness flames requires being able to feel the fire within yourself. You tap into that fire when you calm yourself through deep breathing exercises. Now get to it!" He shouted and we immediately got into the center of the river and began their deep breathing while Jeong Jeong just walked off and left them to their exercise.

Hours seemed to pass as we just sat there breathing and doing nothing else. The water did not move as they continued to breathe. Not a single leaf danced in the wind as they sat there on two mounds of dirt in the pond. Nala and Tojo were pouncing on each other, but Simba and I just sat there, and _focusing_ on breathing. Eventually Simba began to growl under his breath, and I knew he was about to do something rash. Simba then caught a leaf that had fallen from a tree and held it between his paws.

Simba then closed his eyes and immediately, a flame appeared. "Simba what are you doing? " I said annoyed. Sure, I might be reckless at times, but even I knew better than to start rushing through my lessons. I learned that the hard way with Uncle Scar. He was teaching me one day, and l_et me just say_, I learned up close and personal, how hot my flames are.

"Relax Kopa! Jeong Jeong won't find out. And look, I made a flame appear!"

"That is great Simba, but you should really shouldn't get ahead of yourself!" I insisted, but Simba did not appear to be listening. Oh kings, did I just say that. I am starting to sound like Dad.

"I want to try this trick. I saw Dad use it once!" Simba said and then began balancing the flame in his paw and began circling and then released the spinning flame. The flame grew from the increase of air and the burning leaf started to travel with the breeze, I managed to duck as his flames came directly at me. Unfortunately,without caring what, or who was in its path it was traveling, Nala wasn't so lucky as the flames came near _her_.

*Nala*

"AHHH!" I screamed as I put my paws in front of my face and was quickly burned in the process.

"NALA!" I heard Simba & Kopa screams, who went over to me. Their faces contorted, as I can assume, they got a glimpse of my paw.

"Nala, I am so sorry! I did-didn't mean to! I-I" Simba said with a stutter as he looked at his paws. Then, he looked back at my burns and started trembling so much that I thought there was an earthquake below.

"Ow" I whined, as I tried to put my paw down on the ground."It is ok Simba! I am not hurt too bad." I said trying to reassure him, without much results. I knew how hard it was to control your new element, especially after splashing Tojo numerous times, when I was really aiming for a rock. But I must admit, on a few occasions, it was on purpose.

" I really am sorry Nala." He said while walking up to me. But then all of a sudden he hit the ground. When I turned to Tojo for help, knowing it would take me a while to get over their with a bad paw, I saw his claws unsheathed, hissing angrily at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Tojo roared as he advanced on Simba.

"Tojo it was an accident!" I pleaded with my brother. As he was older he always felt the need to protect me. But Kula insist that is what all brothers do. He started taking this role more seriously when Dad had to start doing border patrol on a daily basis, and in Mom's words, took over being the lion of the den while he was away.

"You just had to skip ahead a lesson didn't you?" Tojo roared and scratched Simba with his unsheathed claws. My mouth dropped in horror when I saw the blood start trickling and forming a small puddle below.

"TOJO! Stop!" I yelled, as helplessly I started limping towards them.

"Nala!" Simba gasped, obviously shocked from seeing the full on damaged he caused. I tried to stay strong, and not limp, but it proved impossible. As he trotted over to help me, he was cut short by another blow from Tojo as he tackled him to the ground.

"You've done enough damage! Just go away you jerk!" Tojo roared at Simba with pure malice in his voice. Hearing those words made Simba's eyes widen as I spotted a stain of tears, that greatly resembled dew drops, form. Simba then shoved him off, and ran into the tall grass. I have never heard or seen my brother act like this! It seriously scared me, and worse I could tell Simba took it to heart.

"SIMBA!" shouted Kopa as he tried to chase his brother, but was stopped by Tojo. "Get out of the way, Tojo!" He growled, as his claws unsheathed. This was madness. Where are those boring old teachers when you need them?

"Leave him! The little bastard deserved what he got!" Tojo said, as he tried to justify his actions. The two golden pelted lions noses were now only a tail tuft's width apart. Seeing how this went with Simba, I feared what was to come. Mom would not be happy knowing both her cubs were burned by the princes. If Kopa got hurt again, and Simba's wound was as bad as I feared, I could easily picture Dad and Mufasa starting a war over this.

"He is not a monster and he did not mean to hurt her! He just got a little carried away. You did not need to attack him out of nowhere like that." Kopa said darkly. My fear was compiling, and was soon distracted from the pain I felt by the scene that was still unfolding before me.

"Yes I did! And if he comes near her again! I will break his jaw!"

"Threaten my brother and I will break every bone in your body!" hissed Kopa with narrowed eyes, that burned like the fire within him.

"Why? Your brother is too undisciplined to deserve to be the avatar, or king. He might be nothing in my eyes. Don't you care that he is responsible for you getting roasted by Zira?"

"Tojo, stop it!" I screamed while I limped into the water that separated these two pile of dirt. Kopa and Tojo looked in my direction and started to visibly cool off. I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a light appeared in the water around my paw, and when I took them out, I gasped. My burns had healed, and the pain dulled. _What was that?_

"What just happened?" asked Tojo as he stared bewildered at the sight.

"Your sister is a blessed water bender, young one!" said a voice behind us. We all turned and saw Jeong Jeong appear out of the tall grass.

"Master Jeong Jeong. You saw everything?" Kopa said exasperated.

"I did and I must say I am not surprised Simba disobeyed me. He is a free spirit who learns from his consequences." Jeong Jeong sighs and shakes his head. Wait a minute! He could have stopped this. I was pissed, but knowing what happened to me was top priority.

"But what about my paw? How did it heal?"

"Young one, you have the gift of healing. Your skills with the water allow you to heal others of their injuries. Unlike me, who possesses a curse which can only destroy and harm others."

"But you are a master." Said Kopa.

"A master knows the true nature of something since he has been with it long enough. Simba and you have not had enough time to learn patience and discipline, which results in stuff like this."

"OH KINGS! Simba!" I said as began to run after my friend only to be blocked by Tojo. "Tojo move!" I am extremely upset with my brother right now. How dare he do that to Simba? If he wasn't my brother, I would whoop him right now. So he better get out of my way.

"Nala! No. If he hurts you again.."

"He won't. After all, it was an accident!" I hoped my pleading would get through to him, because right now my mind was on Simba who was bleeding when he ran off.

"The answer is n…" but he did not finish as Kopa pounced on him.

"Thanks Kopa!" I yelled as I ran after Simba. Following the trail of blood eventually lead me to a cave where I found Simba sulking. _OH Kings! What has Tojo done?_

"Simba? Are you ok?" I asked as I approached.

*Simba*

I was shocked to say the least when I heard Nala's sweet, angelic voice. I was at first happy to hear she had come to find me but at the same time I was confused. _Why would she want to find a harbinger of pain like me? _

"No. I hurt you Nala!"

"Simba I am fine. There are no burns now! Besides, you did not mean to!"

"But I still hurt you because I was too impatient; too stupid to know better." I shook my head.

"Everyone makes mistakes Simba! The only thing we can do is to learn from them."

"Well I definitely learned from mine."

"That is good. So let us go back and join the others."

"NO. I won't go back."

"But Simba. You have to finish your training."

"I am never fire bending again." I could already hear the gasp come from Nala as I said those words. But she doesn't get it. I hurt her, not the other way around.

"But I just told you I am fine."

"But what if next time I hurt my family, or one of our other friends? Then, everyone would see me the same way. Like I was Zira!"

"We would never see you that way!"

"Tojo already does!"

"He is just overprotective of me because I am his sister. He did not really mean it. He may not be fire bender, but is stubborn as a rino. Jest let him cool off for a while, and you'll see that everything will go back to normal."

"Even so, I will not fire bend."

Sighing, Nala rubbed her paw along my back and slowly I felt my heartbeat slowing down. She looked into my tear stained muzzle and licked off the blood. I could not help but feel more at ease in her presence.

"Just think about it, ok?" she said and we laid next to each other in the cave.

* * *

1) Two Lions in Lion King that you wished you could see interact?

2) DO you think that there should have been a scene where Iroh and Ozai engaged in an Agni Kai?


	7. A Chance?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Prologue & Chapter 1.

* * *

**A chance?**

*Kopa*

A week has passed and Simba still has not done any fire bending. I am really starting to get worried. _What happens if he runs into Zira and she can get around his other three elements?_ I sigh and then hear someone walk alongside me. I see it is Tojo and I just grunt.

"Well hello to you too, Kopa!" He responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you want Tojo?" I was getting annoyed already and I could already tell this was not going to be pleasant.

"Nothing. Just making sure nobody else got hurt by that brother of yours!" He said_ brother _with such venom that I almost snapped but kept my cool because I did not want a fight.

"Tojo. For the umpteenth time, Simba did not mean to hurt Nala on purpose. It was an accident and Nala already forgave him for it. Geez, do you have a hearing problem or is your brain in those dumb claws of yours?" I saw his eyes twitch as I mentioned his claws. I then saw him snarl and turn away.

"Just keep Simba away from my sister!" He said before walking away.

"I will let Simba play with her. I'm not his dad and neither are you." I muttered under my breath. I sighed as I thought of how me and Tojo became such enemies after the incident with Simba. It had severed our friendship, but I wished things could go back to normal, when we were all friends. I then saw a shadow come over and looked up to see my grandmother, Uru.

"Hello Kopa! How are you today?" she asked with a nuzzle.

"I'm doing fine Grandma. I'm just thinking right now." I said. Which was the truth, I was trying to think of a way to help Simba, but so far nothing. _Maybe I could try sparring with him… No that wouldn't work. Or maybe he and I can try pulling pranks on the other with our flames… nah, he wouldn't do that either. Dang it, why can't I think of something?_

"Thinking about Simba?" She asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. _If she is reading my mind, I wish I could tell her to stay out of it_.

"Yeah. He is really starting to worry me. Even swatting him on the head did not work, even if it cheers me up. He still won't change his mind. I don't know what will do the trick."

"May I make a suggestion?" She asked. I lent her my ear, and she whispered her ide, "You could try tricking Simba into using his fire bending during a game of hide and seek. How you trick him is up to you." My eyes widened and could not help it but to smile.

"Grandma, that's a perfect plan! I think the others will agree as well." I smiled and was about to run when I felt her paw on my tail. I looked back to see her smirking. "Something else Grandma?"

"I think you forgot the price for asking my advice! Guess I have to remind you."

She went to grab my scruff, but by then my mind recalled what she meant and I surrendered. Grandma and I had made it a rule that if I ever asked her for advice, then I would allow her to bathe me. I often wondered why that was her condition and she later told me it was because she missed the days when she bathed Dad and Uncle Scar. I felt her grab my scruff and then place me in her forepaws.

"Tuckered out already? Ok, Bath Time!" She then began the process of bathing me. As I felt her tongue run along my back, I could not help but think. _How in Mohatu's name did she convince me to agree to this?_

*Nala*

Me and the others were all hanging out at the water hole. Tojo had walked off earlier, and I knew it was to look out for Simba. Kings above, my brother practically mauled him a week ago, he feels guilty enough for hurting me. My brother is not helping matters by watching out for him. Sometimes I just want to ..

"Nala?" I heard a hesitant voice behind me, instantly knowing who it was, a smile migrated across my muzzle. I turned and saw that the bruises from when Tojo hit him had healed over, but that he still looked afraid of being near me. Once again, he was twitching as he looked around.

"It's Ok Simba. Tojo left a while ago. Even if he does come back, I will not hesitate to freeze him solid." He let out a sigh that sounded like a calm breeze when I told him Tojo was gone but he anxiously came up beside me. He looked me in the eyes and for some reason my heart melted as his scarlet eyes looked into mine. _What the heck was that? They're just his eyes._

"So are you Ok?" I rolled my eyes at this. He still blamed himself for what happened a week ago and despite him being my friend it was getting annoying for him to keep checking.

"Yah, I am fine. For the last time, it was not your fault. Ok? I am not some weak blade of grass." I saw him look down nervously at his paws ,and was about to scold him a bit for feeling so guilty, when I was cut short by another familiar voice.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard Kopa yell. I turned and saw him running towards us at full speed, only to skid to a stop in front of me and Simba. Simba's face light up when his brother arrived, and was able to breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kopa!" He got up and happily sat next to his brother while the rest of the gang came up to join us.

"Hey there bro!" He said as he playfully bats Simba and then looked at me. I saw that his brown eyes, even the one where his scar,were filled with a strange mixture of hope and mischief. The hell was he thinking about?

"Whatcha been up to Kopa?" asked Kula who came up and nuzzled his chin.

"Just escaped the bath of doom from Grandma Uru. and avoided a shouting match with Tojo the sourpuss." He said with a roll of his eyes as he said 'Tojo', but broke out laughing with the thought of his bath. The others soon joined in.

"When will you learn Kopa? No lioness has ever failed to bathe her cubs and grand cubs are no exception. Or so I've heard from my mother." Said Chumvi with a chuckle.

I could see everyone had just become happier with said little joke, except one. Simba had a nervous look on his face and I already knew why. Kopa must have also noticed, as he beat me to the question.

"You ok bro?" He asked

"What did Tojo say?" He asked and I could already see tears welling up in his eyes. _Darn it Tojo! (Simba is a very sensitive cub huh. Never pictured him like that.)_

"It's not important." But then Simba shot him a sort of pleading slash demanding look and Kopa caved. "He said nothing more than that you are to stay away from Nala." Kopa said with a wince.

"Damn that Tojo. He has got a lot of nerve!" Said Tama with a hiss. She has never been super close to Simba, but she still was protective of him.

"Yeah. Sure, Simba messed up, but did he really need to hit him?" said Kula who rubbed her paw on Simba's back. My heart squeezed at the memory of Simba dripping blood from his muzzle.

"I think he got what he deserved." Said Chumvi. I gasped. How could he seriously approve of Tojo attacking Simba like he did?

"Are you saying you would do the same thing?" Kopa asked, and I could not help but hear Kula snarl. Tama let her claws unsheath, but appeared amused by Chumvi, who remained surprisingly calm despite the deadly looks pointed at him.

"I would not have hit Simba, but I would give him something to think about for sure. Tojo was an idiot for hitting him, but I would react the same way if someone hurt my sister." He said with a calm tone, but I just rolled my eyes. Simba, who had begun backing away, but I put my paw behind him and pulled him close to me.

"Still Chumvi, no excuse for drawing blood. He caused him to give up firebending for king sakes." I could tell he was about to retort at Kopa, but he was cut short by once again, "Speaking of that, my grandma came up with an idea." I perked my ears at this, as we all began to huddle around. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kopa shoving Simba to the waterhole. Simba pouted, but did not fight back. Once I knew that this was a secret plan for Simba, I could not help but to feel relieved. Kopa made his way back to us.

I immediately asked. "What's the plan Kopa?"

"Here is how it will go, …." He began explaining the plan very carefully, but for the most part it sounded like just a game. "We will make Simba think we are just having a fun time with hide and seek, but we are meant to trick him into going into a cave." He turned to me and smirked. Obviously I have a big role. "You are going to play the scared cub he has to save inside." I frowned at that. Excuse me?

"I don't know Kopa. I don't think Simba fall for this. I mean, he knows me so well." I said with a frown. _Then again, Why not? After all, Simba saved him so many times with Zira._

"Do you want Simba to fire bend or not?" He asked with annoyance. I sighed and nodded. I did not like being seen as helpless, but if it helped Simba, I will endure it.

Everyone else nodded to Kopa and we made our way to Simba who had managed to scratch the four symbols of the different elements into the ground. He shot up anxiously and immediately went to me.

"So Nala, what did Kopa say?" I looked to Kopa and he winked at me to give me the good to go.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to play hide and seek?" I asked before I heard a growl that I feared would show up. I saw Simba hide behind me and I immediately tensed up.

"Not with you he won't!" Tojo. He always has the worst timing. I growled and was about to freeze him where he stood when Tama put a paw in front of me in a way that said 'Allow me!' She shot her paws down onto the ground and a pillar of earth appeared beneath Tojo and sent him flying back to Pride Rock. _Nice one Tama!_

"Sooo, now that he is gone. Simba, do you want to play?" I looked at the now somewhat relaxed cub and he nodded.

"OK then you are it first!" I said with a smile and then ran off with the others to hide. _Here we go!_

*Simba*

Here I was by the waterhole, counting to 100 for a game of hide and seek that my brother suggested on the spot. At first, I was excited with the idea of playing with everyone, but seeing Tojo's angry expression quickly shook me up.I don't know what to do if he should come back for me. I should not be left as a target like this. I started hyperventilating but calmed myself down by thinking about the game and the smile Nala gave me when I said yes to the game.

"Ninety-Nine, One Hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" I immediately heard a rustle in the trees nearby and I ran up and hit one with my paw. No surprise came when I saw Kula and Chumvi hit the ground.

"I saw you this fall!" I chuckled before I saw Kula glare and stopped right in my tracks. _Females are so crazy!_

"Two down, three more to go Simba!" Chumvi said and I immediately ran off to find the others.

There were plenty of places for cubs our size to hide despite not being allowed in the other areas of the Pride Lands. There were tall grasses, kopjes, and even rocks to hide in. I knew there was too much land for me to cover by walking, so I closed my eyes and used a trick Tama taught me during my earth training. I slammed my paw on the ground and sent a vibration through the ground. I immediately felt a vibration return to me and I opened my eyes in the direction it came. It was a boulder with a complete smooth surface except for a few rough areas that bulged out. I raised my eyebrow, but then smirked as I walked forward and pulled the bulge apart to reveal Tama standing there with a smirk.

"Not bad Twinkle Toes! You used what I taught you pretty well!" But I had already turned my head from her as I saw some grass rustle. _Why would the grass rustle? There is no wind!_

I pounced into the grass and smirked as I landed on top of my brother, Kopa who also had a smirk on his muzzle.

"Got you Bro!" I chortled. I saw him roll his eyes and then shove me off!

"Shouldn't you be looking for Nala?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk_. OH Kings, I forgot about Nala!_ I started getting excited about catching her and was about to run off when I felt something on my tail. I turned and looked to see my brother with his paw on my tail and still smirking. _What? _

"Nala ran into that cave! Good Luck!" I turned and saw the cave he was referring to and I raised an eyebrow. _I know Nala did not like the dark and would not willingly do it on her own. Is there something else going on?_

"You sure she went in there?" I looked at Kopa and tried to read his expression but his scar made reading his eyes next to impossible.

"Ya dude! I saw her run in there. Now off you go before I tickle you!" He started making tickle motions with his paw. I squealed and ran into the cave. _No way! Last time he tickled me I kept laughing for hours afterwards and everyone looked at me like I was crazy or something. _ My thoughts were cut short as I heard a scream.

"Simba! Help me! I can't see anything in here!" Nala. But her voice sounded more like she was just sitting there shouting while looking at her claws_. I feel like I am being played._

"Just follow my voice! Nala, follow my voice and you can get out!" I heard shuffling and then I heard nothing but silence. "Not funny Nala! I want to get out of here!"  
"SIMBA! HELPP!" This time her scream was of sheer terror and I saw a blue glow in the distance. _OH no!_

I ran towards the blue glow and what I saw made me cringe. Zira was here, in the cave, with blue flames circling her and Nala on the ground before her whimpering. Zira smiled wickedly and stepped closer towards her. Seeing her move made something in my head snap. _Zira, you BITCH!_ I screamed in my head. I thrust my paws forward with the thought of protecting Nala and a white flame shot out of my paws and at Zira. She immediately became blinded and I used this opportunity to use my air bending and blow her to another part of the cave. Once I saw she was gone, I turned and helped Nala up.

"You Ok?" I asked with worry as I saw she was burned on the back.

"I am fine Simba! Thanks by the way!" She said with a nuzzle which caused me to purr.

We were walking out when we saw Jeong Jeong standing there with a big smile on his face. Next to him, was my brother Kopa and the rest of our friends.

"What is going on here?" I demanded because I also saw that Nala was smiling as well. _WHAT THE HELL?_

"Simba. Calm down Bro!" Kopa said with a bigger smile on his face. It was then that I realized. _They set me up! _

"You guys set me up! Why would you do that to me? Nala could have been seriously hurt?" To say I was angry would have been sugarcoating it. If possible, a lightning storm would be forming above us.

"Simba relax! We did not plan for Zira, but we were trying to get you to be better with firebending like you were in there."

"I don't see how!"

"Simba. Did you release a white fireball at Zira?" Kopa asked and I froze. I did recall and just realized that I had done that. How did my fire turn white? I had only ever seen a flame be blue with Zira, green with my uncle Scar and red with my Dad. Why was my fire white?

"Y-Yes. What of it?"

"So I was right about you. You can do that kind of flame. Dad told me about it once when I was curious about Uncle Scar's and Zira's." Kopa asked with curiosity.

"What did he say?"

"A white flame is a sign of a fire bender whose focus with his flames is to protect those he loves and cares for. Only your will to protect Nala could have brought them forth." I drank in what he said and I was happy that my caring for Nala made it possible but I could not help but wonder if I could always do this.

"Simba. Why don't you resume your firebending training so you can utilize your white flames better?" Nala said while giving me a playful shove. I began to smile at her but saw her burn and recalled my first attempt.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Train so that such an incident won't happen again. Please Simba! I want you to be the best you can be and that can't happen if you're afraid of fire. It is like the idea of a waterbender being afraid of water. It does not work."

"But Nala.." But she cut me off again.

"And in your case, it does not help if the avatar is afraid of using one of his elements just because of one mistake. Simba please. Do this for me!" She looked at me with her pleading eyes and I could not help but falter. _Damn it! Why does she have to be so cute?_

"Do you have to use that on me whenever I want to argue?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes at her.

"So you'll do it?" asked my brother, who looked at me with surprisingly hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go find Master Jeong Jeong or Dad."

* * *

1) If you were a lion from Lion King? What would you look like?

2) If you have a patented technique for a certain bending element, what would it be? (The one I like the best will most likely end up in this fic!)

**A/N: For all who read this, please leave a review as I like to hear opinions**


	8. Ready

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**Ready**

* * *

*1 week Later*

Nala's (Flash Back - 2 weeks earlier)

I hesitantly walk home behind my brother, with my head bowed, staring at my paws along the way. The fear of how my parents will react about what happened today is so bad, any moment my lunch could come right back up. What if Dad does not let me see Simba anymore or worse? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pinning Master Jeong Jeong and growling loudly. If he is this mad at him, I can only imagine how upset he is at Tojo. Considering how level headed he usually is, I don't even want to think of what Dad will do. Maybe I can sneak into the den without them knowing and we can forget this ever happened. It seems like my plan is working, with both front paws inside the den, until they spotted the blood on my tail that must have been from Simba, and Tojo's cut shoulder.

"Hold it right there you two!" yelled my father, which lead me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Come over here now." Reluctantly, I turn around. Looking up, I see the concern and anger in my father's eyes at once. Sending my brother a pleading look, I beg him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh Kings above what Happened?" Asked my mother, who ran over to us with a horrified expression. She imminently begins licking Tojo's shoulder which causes him to yelp in pain. He deserves that after what he did to Simba, but I don't enjoy seeing him in pain, after all, he is my brother.

"Simba burned Nala's paws." He says as he if was the one who did it, both my parents' gaps, before my Dad lays down so he is at my level for closer examination.

"It's fine Dad, honestly. It was an accident and I found out I am a healer." Raising my paw to him, I move in in a circular motion, demonstrating its fine. The burn really did heal, though it is still a little sore. A smile crosses his muzzle as he leans into a nuzzle, before standing up.

"Then what happened to Tojo?" My usually mellow mother demands.

"I tried to stop Nala from running after Simba. It may have been an accident, but Mom, he was so careless and was trying to protect her, so I swatted him away and tried to get her to come home. Then, Kopa launched himself on top of me with his claws fully extended." He said with an almost accusatory tone at me. He never used this tone at me before, and I did not appreciate it.

"Ni, you have to do something. These fire bending princes are out of control." My mother said as she walked over to Dad.

"Sarafina, they're male lion cubs, and sometimes they get into fights. It's perfectly normal. And like Nala said, it all just got blown out of proportion." He said trying to calm Mom down, who was now roaring loudly.

"Mufasa let my cubs come home covered in blood. Find one lioness that would be ok with that!" She was pissed, and I was terrified, with water rising behind her and claws unsalted.

"We've been friends with them since we were cubs, I am sure he stopped the madness before things escalated." My Dad said trying to reason with her.

"Ahadi help me if you are going to stand in-between me and our cubs safety." She growled with venom in her tone.

"Cubs, go inside." Said my father calmly, but it sounded like an order. I stood my ground. Somehow, I had to set this right without being caught in the crossfire. Just before I step forward, Tojo starts pushing me toward the den.

"No, I have to explain." I say to him in protest

"Nala, please." He pleads, still pushing into the den that happens to lie behind a waterfall, which obstructs my view from outside, while buffering the sound. Letting my emotions get the better of me, tears begin to fall like raindrops from my eyes. "Everything will work itself out." Tojo says, as he rubs my back slowly. I have never been more furious at him in my life, but seeing our parents fight, I am glad he decided to shield me from that, not knowing how much more I could take.

"You didn't exactly help the situation you know."

"I know, but you know I love you right."

"Sure thing Goldy." I say playfully taunting him, while shoving him to the side.

"Ow." He complains, as he bumps his against the wall of the den. Taking pity on him, I create a spear of water from smooth water below the falls and bring it to his shoulder. Thinking of pleasant memories of us playing together, the water begins to glow. The grimace on his face disappears into one of relief.

*End of Flashback*

Finally after seeing Simba risking his life for me in that cave against Zira, Tojo has finally let his guard down. It's hard to be mad at someone who only has your best at heart. The thing I find unbelievable, was how easy Simba & Kopa were able to shrug off all that he did to them. It's like none of this ever even happened. Dad said most lions are able to forgive and forget quickly, and that they rather not waste the energy being mad. I still can't wrap my head around that, but am just going to accept that most lions are weird and call it a day. Besides, I have more important things to worry about. If Simba passes his fire bending test today, then he'll finally have downtime with the rest of us, before we all have to go back to the next level of our training when we hit adolescents. There is so much I want to do before then.

*Simba*

"Time for your final elemental trials Simba. Are you ready?" I heard my father ask with a flame at the ready. Along with him were masters Paku with a pillar of water, Master Jeong Jeong also with a flame, Master Rafiki with his stick at the ready and Grandma with the wind growing cold around her.

"You can do it bro!" I heard Kopa shout from a rock nearby where all of our other friends were watching. I looked to them all and smiled.

"You'll do awesome Simba!" I heard Tojo shout.

As I turned to face my instructors, I also heard other comments. "Go get 'em Twinkle Toes!" Tama, always one for encouragement with an annoying nickname.

"We are rooting for you Simba!" I heard Kula and Chumvi cheer at the same time. God I love those two.

"Kick some tail, Simba!" Nala. She always knows what to say to get me into a state of complete focus. Thanks Nala I thought with a smile.

I faced my instructors, fueled with confidence and the possibility of a vacation and got into a crouched position. "The heat is on!" I said with a grin and waited for the first move.

Without warning my grandmother shot her patented Gale fang at me full force. She really isn't holding back I thought. I stomped my and created a thick wall of solid earth which held against her slicing fang until her attack dissipated. I smirked at her blanched expression at having thwarted her when I saw a burst of red. My father had released a huge fireball that broke through my wall and I made a hasty retreat.

"Not going easy this time eh?" I asked my father while he shot another fireball.

This time I was ready for what my father had prepared. I used some water from nearby and extinguished his flames. As the flames extinguished, I used the residual heat into flames and released them at my instructors.

Master Paku was quick to retaliate and turn my flames into steam before retaliating with a tentacle of water. At the same time, I saw my grandmother shoot a whip of air at me with her tail, my father released a missile of fire and Rafiki chucked a huge boulder at me. Seeing the four different elements coming at me caused my mind to panic. Then, I remembered what Master Jeong Jeong said about my Fire bending and closed my eyes. I imagined being the one to keep my friends safe!

"YAAAAHHHHHH!" I crossed and uncrossed my paws quickly and released a flurry of white flames in a circle. I saw Rafiki's boulder turn to dust, my fire cancel out my father's, my flames growing bigger with my grandmother's air and Paku's water turn to steam as my flames mixed with it. When the steam finally settled I looked on at the four lions gathered around me and saw the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Great Job, son." I heard my father say as he walked up to me and then nuzzled my cheek. I happily returned the nuzzle.

"Good work Young Prince. You have mastered the four elements very well." I turned to the sound of the voice. I saw Rafiki and Paku lowering their heads and bowing to me in respect. So this is what it feels like to have your masters bow to you. I always felt slightly humbled when ever I would bow to Rafiki and felt the need to show respect in the presence of Master Jeong Jeong. It feels both odd for them to bow to me and great that they believe I deserve such respect.

I then felt a lick on my forehead and turned around to see my grandmother with a big smile on her face.

"You were wonderful, sweetie." I felt her pull me into her paws and then felt more licks along my back and tail. KINGS NO! If there was one thing me and Kopa had in common, it was this! I know I am a little dirty from the test but, I hate Baths!

"Grandma, please stop." I wailed. I squirmed and struggled but for the life of me, I could not escape my grandmother's vice grip. What the Hell?

"We are coming Simba!" I heard my brother shout and I saw him pounce on our grandmother. I took my chance and went over to our friends with Kopa hot on my tail.

"Let's get outta here!" I said and we all ran off into the Pride Lands laughing. This is going to be a great day!

*Uru*

"Oh come on! I only got halfway finished with his bath. His struggling made it so much more difficult than it should be." I sighed and then heard my son chuckle.

"What is so funny Mufasa?" I asked with a glare.

"Oh nothing Mom, just reminiscing about the old days when that was me instead of Simba." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Those sons of yours are exactly like you. I always have to knock Kopa out to bathe him. Sima is a bit easier, but he struggles way too much." I was being entirely truthful. It was hell trying to bathe those boys. I always wished, when it came to baths, that one of them would be like their uncle Taka. Yes, Taka. I know that he calls himself Scar, but inside, he is always my little cub.

"I wasn't that bad." Mufasa chuckled with his friends while I saw a shadow sneak in behind him.

"Yes you were, Dear Brother!" Taka. His voice was very snake like and sinister. Kind of like Ahadi's when his own father Kambili had made him a cold killer. It scared me to hear such a voice come from him, but I can't change how he is. I saw my son and his friends jump in terror and I could not help but chuckle.

"SCAR! Don't do that. I nearly had a heart attack." Mufasa was panting and I could see he was really embarrassed that his own brother had scared him.

"Nearly? That is a shame. I guess I will have to be even sneakier and scarier next time!" He then began to slither out of the den and I could not help but sense a scent of truth in his voice when he said he would be scary enough to give his brother a heart attack. Don't worry yourself old girl. Just focus on your grand cubs. Taka will be fine.

I saw that the boys had finally recovered from their little scare and spoke up. "Now that you lionesses have finally regained yourselves. I think we should discuss the next portion of Simba and Kopa's training!"

"Which part mother? The royal exercises or Simba's next step to being the avatar?"

"Both. Sooner or later, Simba's avatar state is growing more powerful, his white flame is proof of that. If we are not careful it will flare up again, so he will need to learn how to control it. Also, both boys have reached that age where they need to learn how to be king." I said this with a bit of hope that both my grandsons would be equal kings, side by side. It did not work for Taka and Muffy since their father would not allow it but Mufasa and I had talked and he agreed it could work.

"Agreed Uru. I think we should first discuss the matters of betrothals for both boys." I could see a glint of hope in his eyes as he said betrothals.

"I know who you have in mind for Simba, Paku. But I think Sarabi should be the one for Muffy to discuss this with." I already knew that he would want to suggest Nala to be Simba's future queen. Those two get along so well together and are the best of friends. But what about Kopa? I thought sadly as I thought of my young scarred grandson. Mufasa obviously had the same thoughts and beat me to it.

"I agree. Nala and Simba are a perfect pair. But what about Kopa? Both of my sons deserve someone to make them happy."

"What if we let him choose who he wants to be with, Muffy?" I suggested. It was a good idea. Kopa seemed to be very close to all the girl cubs in the pride but he never seemed to show any interest with one over the others.

"I agree, that is a good idea. Simba will get Nala and Kopa gets to choose. It seems fair to me." Mufasa said with an obvious pride as he thought of his sons getting married one day. I myself hoped I would be there for that day and smiled. I then cleared my voice so we could get back to business.

"Now that we settled that. We must discuss Simba and his future training." With that we began a heated discussion on the matters of Simba and his future.

*Scar*

"By the Kings, why won't they notice me?" Everyone barely gives me a second glance whenever my brother is around! That little scare bit was but one of the many ways I have tried to prove my superiority but once again, it was ignored. I am smarter, sneakier and definitely more talented a bender than Mufasa. But father chose him because he likes the son that takes after him more. Father, No Ahadi was a fool to think me weak! I showed him that day he died. He never expected my secret little tricks I know when it comes to fire. I am grateful that the same is true of my ignorant.

"Father?" I heard a delightfully demonic voice reach my ears, Zira. I turned around and saw the beautiful tan lioness looking at me with a big smile on her muzzle.

"Yes Dear daughter?" I asked with my own silky snake voice.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I am getting so aggravated at my brother being king. His brats don't make it any better. I hate having to play the kind old uncle to them. I feel like tearing my tongue out every time I say 'I Love you' to those little parasites. But luckily I have a plan." I saw Zira's eyes light up at the mention of a sceem, and I could not help but chuckle at her adolescent anxiousness which was seen with her trembling.

"What? What is the plan?"

"Not yet Zira! You will know in time." She grumbled but otherwise nodded at my words.

"So what can I do in the meantime?" she asked me.

"Why don't you go mess with Simba a bit? Go pick on him and maybe give him a burn as well." I suggested. I saw her eyes gleam with evil and I already knew she was ready for it. I trained her for it after all. I made her into a child of the darkness. Hence why she was in the cave that Nala had hid in a week ago. I was training her to master the art of becoming one with the darkness. Attacking Nala was a bonus for her. She barely looks like the young playful cub who would cheer 'Daddy Daddy' when something new happened. I smiled as my mind went back to the days of training that I put her through to break that kind side of her.

*Flashback*

I am currently pushing my daughter in the art of killing to make her vicious towards anyone she meets. "Now Zira. Since you have played with him enough, KILL HIM." My daughter had been fiddling with a mouse slowly for the past two hours. At first she had been overjoyed because I told her a week ago that I was teaching her skills to help with hunting, which was partially true, but it is really for when she will help me kill my brother and her cousins.

Zira looked at the small gopher in front of her which had some not very deep lacerations and bruises along its body since I had practically yelled at her to do even that. She looked at me as she was about to raise her paw at the creature but then started shedding… tears?! "I can't do it Daddy. I can't."

"Are you weak? No child of mine is this weak." I am disgusted to see a child, my child, shed tears at taking the life of a gopher, a lesser being than us. "He is weak daughter, thus he deserves to die at our paws, the paws of the strong."

"But Daddy, he didn't do anything to me. Why do I have to kill him?" Why is she defying me about this? If she didn't remind me of her mother, I would...wait. Her mother, that's it!

"Because Zira… oh no, I shouldn't say this." I saw her look at me with confused eyes and began to move her mouth to speak.

"What? Tell me what, Daddy?"

"It's about your mother, and how she died."

"Mommy died because of a failed hunt. She made a mistake during her lone hunt and a herd of zebra trampled her." Zira knew very well what happened to her mother from what her Aunt, Sarabi had told her, but since for cubs, their parents always know the truth, she will believe me.

"Yes Zira. She did, but what you don't know is that her hunt was successful and that the zebra killed her in retaliation. Per Sarafina's request." I nearly gagged as I mentioned my old nickname for my brother, but hid it with an expression of sadness.

"What?! Why would Sarafina do that?"

"Sarafina was jealous of your mother and so called in a favor that your uncle owed her. To help cover her tracks and settle the score, he arranged for her to have a lone hunt and then the accident occurred" This was in fact, the opposite of the truth, Shari, was in fact the worst huntress in the hunting party and Sarafina had actually been helping her to improve her skills, but since Zira is an impressional cub, and will surely believe this story. I feel heat fill the air and see tears begin to fall from Zira's eyes again. It is starting to feel like the dry season. I call the dry season, the savannah's time of anger. Anger is the one emotion that can turn her from an innocent cub into the cold blooded lioness that I need her to be.

"Darn her and Uncle Muffy!" She shouted. She was panting heavily as her rage began to consume her. She turned on the gopher and began slashing at it with her claws, leaving even deeper lacerations. "I will kill them. Once I am bigger, I will kill them with every ounce of my strength!" She swung her claws and slashed through the gopher's eye which made it let out a squeal of pain. Pain, such a beautiful sound. I then saw Zira walk away from the creature and bare her teeth at it.

"Please. I beg of you! Don't kill me!" An even sweeter sound is when they beg for you not to spare their life. Too bad for him, an angry lioness has no mercy.

"I am not going to bite you." She closed her lips to hide her teeth and softened her gaze without losing her wicked smile. My smile.

She then did something confusing, she began walking away. What?! Don't tell me that innocence is still there? WHy I oughta? But just as I was about to walk up and smack her with my unsheathed claws like when she did messed up on pouncing and left the notch in her ear, she turned around and released a flame. A blue flame. I had heard about the different colors of the flames and their meanings. My green flame meant I was cold, my heart was black from a harsh childhood and that my soul desire was power. My flames raze all that it strikes to ashes in an instant.

"AAHHh!" I heard the gopher scream in pain as the blue flame hit him. It engulfed him and began spreading, but very slowly.

Truth be told, I never had planned on having cubs until I stole Sarabi from Mufasa. I did not even know about Zira until her mother, Shari, Sarabi's cousin showed her to me. Sure, I was disgusted when I saw she was female ,for males are the only true heirs a lion can have, but seeing her now makes me realize that some females are exceptions. I also felt that the heat was rising slowly and then I realized why from both my daughter's wicked smile. A blue flame only manifests when a child has been wronged, their happiness is shattered when losing one they cared about and their sole desire in life was vengeance. My Zira had always loved her mother, while I had only remained Shari's mate to breed her with my cub and then I would leave her, and since I had told her my story of her death, she would become as ruthless as possible to gain vengeance for her mother's death. As well as do whatever I say to make it happen. My Zira was born of happiness and was a ball of light and joy but my lie has made her reborn of loathing and now she is a shroud of darkness and her namesake. She is now, hate incarnate.

"You know, Zira. There is a better way to get revenge against Sarabi." I saw my daughter's eyes narrow viciously as I spoke those words and could almost hear her willingness through her panting breath.

"What might that be, Father?"

"It will involve perhaps a little viciousness on your part, but I think you will like it."

*End Flashback*

"I will do just that! And for a bonus, I know some good friends who I think would be able to help with that." She gave me an affectionate nuzzle under my chin and then trotted off. This is going to be interesting I thought as I lay down and awaited news of Zira's actions on the cubs.

*Simba*

"I am so glad I am finally done with my elemental training!" I loved learning the elements, but between Grandma's glares, Nala freezing me, taking hits from Rafiki's crystal stick and getting my tail burned a few times, I had had enough. I was glad to be free and have time to relax.

"You said it bro!" Kopa then butted heads with me as we walked with our friends.

"Hey guys, I just realized something." Tojo, always a thinker in our little group.

"what is that bud?"

"We are all finally seven months old. We can finally roam the Pride Lands on our own now!" my eyes widened at this truthful realization. So far, Tojo, Chumvi and Kula were the only ones who could wander without the adults watching since they were two months older than the rest of us. I had been so focused on my element training to realize it.

"OH Kings, you're right!" I said out loud and I saw the rest of the cubs my age face palm themselves.

"How could I have missed that?" asked Tama.

"Well, you can't see anything coming!" Tojo teased before getting a rock to the knee.

"Watch it Tojo!" She hissed. Even I know, that though Tama is blind, her earth bending skills make her a dangerous cub. I shudder at what she will be like when she is fully grown.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's go explore!" Kopa. My brother has always been able to get to the point. We all nodded and ran off in the direction of the earth district. We did not have a care in the world as we ran through the plains. I was so lost in my joy that I did not notice the cub in front of me.

"Oof!" I said as I fell to the ground. I quickly picked myself up and looked at the young cub before me. He was an orange brownish color and had goofy yellow eyes.

"Hi! I'm Simba! Who are you?"

"I'm Malka! Sorry about that!"

"It's ok!" I then looked to the rest of my friends who had walked up and nodded for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kopa, this clumsy one's brother." Hey! He is going to pay for that latter.

"I'm Nala, and this lion with the dirty blond mane is my brother Tojo." She said as she swung her head and rolled her in the direction of Tojo.

"I'm Tama." She said almost boldly.

"I'm Chumvi and the brown lioness is my sister Kula"

Like I said to Simba, I'm Malka! It's nice to meet you guys!" He said with a smile that I saw was aimed at Tama. I could see Tama actually blush at this. Her heightened senses must have detected Malka was looking at her and she turned her head.

"So Malka. Where are your Mom or Dad?" I asked curiously.

"Don't have any parents. I lost them a few days ago." He said simply. I raised my eyebrow. He seemed a little too calm for an orphan cub the same age as me.

"You don't seem too broken up about it."

"My parents were awful. They were nice when I was about a month old, but once I turned three months, they lost it. They started hitting me and on many occasions they would make me sleep outside the den. I say good riddance."

"So you don't have a home?" I asked cause I had an idea. I already liked this cub. He seemed like a fun guy to be around.

"Nope. Not at all. That is the only thing that sucks about being alone. No place to call my own." He said with an obvious sigh.

"Why not come live with us? I am sure Dad would not mind. We are the Princes after all."

"You're the princes?! I am so sorry your highness" He bowed down and we all could not help but laugh at his actions. He got a confused look on his face.

"What is so funny?"

"We are friends dude! Besides, Kopa and me are just princes not the king. You don't need to bow to us." I said and then butted heads with him.

"What bender are you, cub?" Asked Tama, kings she is so blunt!

"'Cub' is Malka and I'm a waterbender, although my mother was an earth bender. I always loved to mess with her by covering myself with muddy water. She always got sick after every tongue bath I got." We all chuckled at the thought.

"You will definitely fit in with us!" Kopa reassured him, He was right of course. We all loved to pull jokes around the Pride Lands, especially with our parents.

"So what do you want to do before we go talk to your dad?" Malka obviously wanted a chance at a home and I was happy that I had a new friend. I was about to say something when we all heard a maniacal laugh. OH GREAT!

"What do you want Zira?" I asked and turned to face her. Then I saw that she was not alone. There were two young lioness cubs behind the adolescent. A tan one with annoyed blue eyes and the other was a mauve color with yellow eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I am just here to introduce you to my friends!" I looked at the annoyed cub who spoke first.

"I'm Vitani." She said with absolutely no life in her. The mauve one then approached.

"I'm Maeva! Don't worry, I don't bite… much!"

She said while eyeing me.

"Nice to meet you guys, but Zira you did not answer my question. What do you want?"

"I am just here to have fun." She then lunged at Malka and I immediately went to intercept her, only to be blocked by Maeva.

"Watch it girl! You do not want to mess with me!" I saw her chuckle at my statement. Who does she think she is? Laughing at me! I'm Prince Simba! I raised my paw to blow some air at her and then saw her hiss.

"GOTCHA!" She moved like a snake and pressed her claws into my fore leg and back. I shook off her annoying pinch on my fur. I then made to force her away with a gale blast, but saw that nothing happened.

"What the?" I could not believe it. I kept thrusting and swirling my paws but none of my elements were working. What is wrong with me?

"Having fun?" I heard Maeva chuckle and then it hit me. She did this to me!

"What did you do?"

"I'm a chi blocker, I block the chi in your body and it prevents you from bending the energy in your body into the element."

"But why go after me?"

"Because Zira wants you to watch your friends get hurt while you are helpless." I then widened my eyes and turned to see friends in peril.

Nala, Kopa, Chumvi and Tojo were all fighting for dear life against Zira's flames. The flames seemed to keep getting hotter and it seemed that Tojo and Chumvi's taunts or Kopa's flames and Nala's water could not stop Zira. Hang on Bro! Hold on Nala! I will think of something!

I also saw Kula, Malka and Tama dealing with Vitani. Vitani did not seem to possess bending abilities either, but had surprising physical skills that allowed her to evade Tama's rocks and Malka's water. I saw her strike Kula in the face and saw three scratches appear. "Ouch." I heard her say with a wince.

My heart squeezed as I saw her getting hurt and then heard my brother grunt in pain as I turned and saw his back was on fire. Why is Kopa on fire? My answer was quickly given as I saw Maeva was right next to him, she must have chi blocked him. Curse her! Thankfully, Nala managed to splash his back with water, and the gang keeps fighting. What would I do without her?

"Kopa! Guys!" Despite my calls, I felt helpless, just like when Zira burned Kopa, I was trembling in fear. My fears were halted when I heard Tojo scream in pain, I turned and saw Zira closing in on him with Nala bending water around them in defense and I lost it.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I roared from my core and then my vision failed.

* * *

1) What is your favorite Lion King pairing? Canon and movie based?

2) Who do you think should have gotten more development in ATLA?


	9. Power

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

* * *

**Power**

*Nala*

The fight with Zira this time seems twice as hard as last time. Is it just me or does she seem to get stronger the crazier she is? It sure feels like it. Me and Kopa are doing the best we can to repel the crazed lioness' flames, but our attempts seemed useless. It seemed like we were about to be burned when I heard a roar.

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!" We and even Zira turned and saw Simba. His eyes were glowing that reddish color, as well was arrow on his forehead.

Vitani, who was nearby, seemed panicked. "Zira what is happening?"

"I don't know! This is actually a surprise to me." Said Zira with annoyance. Obviously she hates surprises.

"Simba?" I said with worry at seeing him like this. Simba began moving his forelegs in odd motions and all of a sudden the earth split beneath us. We and the rest of our friends were immediately separated from Simba and our tormentors. "SIMBA!" I called out to him and hoped he would hear me. He didn't. Simba roared and out came a blast of wind that I saw forced Zira and her friends to the ground. I suddenly realized that Simba was using an unheard of amount lethal bending. Someone is going to get hurt if this does not end soon.

"Tama, you have to get us to Simba!"

"Leave it to me." She thrust her paw down in a stomp and sent us across the fissure. We landed safely on the grass, but gulped heavily. Now we were in Simba's range.

"Dude, please stop!" begged our newest friend, Malka. He was rewarded with a flame from Simba that was the size of a wildebeest when it impacted with the earth. What the damn hell?!

"Knock it off." Tojo Said as he flung a rock at Simba,which actually hit Simba's head. I then saw Simba turn in our direction, and his eyes appeared lifeless, not unlike Tamas, despite the sapphire glow. OH NO!

*Kopa*

We were in serious trouble. The good news is he hasn't hurt anyone yet. The bad news is that things are deteriorating quickly. Simba quickly crossed his arms and a gale tornado began to surround all of us. This is Bad.

"Simba!" I saw Tama try to restrain him by using her earth bending to pin him to the ground. It seemed to work, at last my hopes were dashed when I saw the the boulders that surrounded him rocket to the sky. Simba then proceeded to released several fireballs, quickly followed by ice stakes from a nearby watering hole, all of which were directly aiming at Tama and the others. Everyone besides me was hit. Their injuries varied from minor burns to lacerations from the ice stakes. Nala was on the verge of tears as I approached her.

"Please hear us!" She said with a choke and I looked back at my brother. He was now using his earth bending to slowly bring four earth walls together around Zira and her friends. I suddenly realized he was planning to crush them to death. For kings sakes, it like is brain is turned off.

I hurled myself at my brother and wrapped my paws around him in a tight hug. I felt Simba pause and then turn to look at me with a blank expression. I gulped hard, hoping this stunt paid off. The Tornado was starting to calm down, but was still spinning and the earth walls were slowing coming together.

"It is ok!" I talked to him in a soothing tone I haven't used in a while to hopefully calm him down. My words seemed to have an effect because the glowing shell of my brother seemed to start looking around at what was happening. I saw his eyes return to their normal amber and his arrow marking stopped glowing. The Tornado vanished as quickly as it came, and the earth walls crumbled, which allowed Zira to run away with her tail between her legs, her cronies right after her. I held my brother close to me as he opened his eyes weakly, his body suddenly went as limp as a blade of grass during a storm. He was drifting from awake to unconsciousness.

"I am here. Everything is alright." I said to him a smile and nuzzled him along with my hug. His eyes drooped ever more and right before he passed out, he said one word.

"Kopa." And then he fell asleep.

*Simba*

I could hear Zira's wicked laugh as I watched her hurt my brother and friends. I felt the cold touch of Vitani's claws and somehow repressed my bending. I saw Maeva claw at Kula with a demonic look of stone. I heard my roar as I finally snapped out of self consciousness. "RAAAAAHHH!"

I awake with sweat running down my face. Looking around and see that I am no longer outside, but back in the den at Pride Rock. I feel myself lying on something soft, and looked up to see my mother looking down at me with great concern, yet she still has her warm smile.

"Simba, honey? Thank the Stars you awake." She pulled me so close to her chest that I literally had to claw at her arm to get her attention.

"I am fine… sort of, but I wouldn't have been if that hug lasted any longer." I said with a sigh and saw the her expression soffen.

"I am sorry, Honey." She nuzzled my forehead and I gratefully returned the nuzzle weakly. I took a deep breath before asking her what was on my mind.

"Mom, what happened?" I saw her avert her eyes. Like she was trying to figure out the proper thing to say. When she finally turned back to me, and I saw her lost for words. What happened?

"You blacked out." I could see she was avoiding the real question. I raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, I just want to know what happened after I blacked out." One minute I was watching Zira be the shetani she is, but the next minute I am home.

"I can answer that Bro." I turned my head and saw my brother Kopa looking at me with a strained smile. Next to him was Malka our newest friend and Nala who both looked at me with a sad expression, who both had burns and lacerations on their bodies. Behind them the rest of our friends had similar injuries as they lay with their parents. I saw a hint of ice on Kula's face from one of her cuts that her mother was licking and I immediately knew.

"I am so sorry guys!" I cried into my mother's chest the next moment. I could not bear to look at my friends and brother. I knew that I was the one that had hurt them and I don't even remember doing it. I must have cried for 5 minutes when I felt a bunch of paws around me while my mother backed away, releasing me from her arms. Huh? I turned and saw that all my friends had gathered around me and were all hugging me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked through my tears.

"We are comforting you silly. You have been through a lot." Kula said. I could hear the pain in her voice while realizing that I look like a newborn cub.

"Things keep exploding in my face, like everything always does." I said this statement out loud and then felt the hugs grow tighter. I then felt the huge release and saw Kopa reach for me and then pulled me into another hug.

"What happened was not your fault. You were just scared of what was happening and it triggered something within you." I could hear the seriousness in his voice but I did not know if I could believe it.

"But Kopa…" I began to say before he pulled me close again.

"No buts Simba! You are not to blame, only Zira." He said with firmness this time and I nodded to him reluctantly. As Kopa held onto me I heard paw steps and then heard a voice. "Besides, Dad told Uncle Scar and Zira off after we brought you back. He had Zira denied her first hunt and was confined to his cave. Uncle Scar was ordered by Dad to make sure she follows the rules, so she can't sneak out."

"He is right Son." Me and Kopa let go of each other and Looked to see my father looking at us with an unreadable expression.

*Mufasa*

Knowing he was brought back unconscious, I can finally breath a sigh of relief. I have been put into this situation far to many times for my liking with my sons. They are not anymore violet than any typical cub, including myself at their age, but always seem to come home bloodied and hurt. No cub or parent should be forced to deal with these types of situations, let alone when the occurrences only seem increasing. Not to forget the tension I am feeling from the other parents. Sure they are all reasonable lions, but even they have their breaking points. I then turned to Simba, whom friends were all returning to their own worried respective families. I swear if Sarafina was not a healer, Ni would have started a war by now.

Simba was now looking upon me with as if he was searching for an answer. "Dad I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt anyone, I was just trying to help. I …" I saw him fumble with his words and it made my heart ache to see my son so confused. I cleared my throat for him to stop and he gave me his tear filled attention.

"Look Simba, I am sure you are curious as to what happened after you blacked out?"

"You think Dad?"

"The truth son is that being the avatar is more than mastering the four elements."

"What do you mean?" Simba's head was tilted and his eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and sadness. I looked to my mother to explain what I meant.

"The avatar also comes with a special gift called the avatar state. It is the ultimate gift the avatar possesses."

"What exactly is it Grandma?"

"From what my father told me: The Avatar state is a defensive technique, created to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow you experienced is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body." she paused when I saw Simba's eyes widen at what she had said and I could only guess what he was thinking.

"So the avatar state is like a super form which makes me all-powerful? Cool." He seemed to have cheered up a bit and I felt guilty that my mother would soon have to crush him with new knowledge and responsibility.

"Yes Simba, it does. but not always . In the Avatar state, you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable." Simba widened his eyes again, this time with fear at this knowledge.

"WHAT?! How is it a weakness? You're not making any sense Grandma."

"If you are killed in the Avatar state, the Avatar will cease to exist on earth. But me and the rest of the pride will not allow that to happen, you are too important to the circle of life. Simba, you need to learn how to control your avatar state, but that training will come in time when you are mature enough and strong enough for the trials." He seemed panicked and began tapping his claws against the cave floor.

"What will I do until then Dad?" I looked to Kopa who nodded and cleared his throat.

"Until then bro, you need to stay strong and do your best to stay calm around Zira. Otherwise, someone else might get hurt."

"But how can I stay calm when Zira lives to torment me?"I looked amongst the cubs when Kopa was silenced by Simba's doubt. All of the other cubs seemed at a loss for words, even Nala seemed to be conflicted on what to say, and she always knew how to comfort him.

Thinking about Zira's punishment after I learned of how he tormented Simba and his friends made me smirk. I felt satisfied she would not pull another stunt like that again when I told her that she and her friends would be denied their first hunt and confined to their dens. Despite this though, the realization stayed that this may only make her seek payback in another way. I recalled the time when Zira was first brought to my attention by her mother Shari. She was only a few months old and was deeply traumatized at the lost of her mother a week after joining her father's pride.I am trying to learn from my father's mistakes and give her the benefit of the dought.

But there is more important things to deal with, like how to get Simba to forget such things? My eyes then landed on the smirking face of Malka. My eyes widened at the cub and from the look on his face I realized that he was thinking about what we discussed earlier and I knew that it would certainly cheer Simba up. I nodded at him and he stepped towards Simba.

"You stay calm Simba by learning to enjoy life and don't worry so much about responsibilities." Malka said with a smirk since from he told me, he had left a cruel life behind for this new one he, I and Sarabi had discussed.

"How?" Simba said with a shake of his head.

"Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata." My eyes as well as those of the cubs gathered must have popped out of there heads because I was as confused as anyone about what that cub just said.

"Huh?" said Simba

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. Live by this motto when you are not learning your lessons and you will be just fine, Simba."

"And how will I learn this motto Malka? You gonna teach me?" Simba asked with a raised eyebrow. Malka's smirk widened as he eyed me. I knew what he was going to say next and I winked at him to let him know to say it.

"Sure, I'll teach you, bro." The moment he said 'brother' I saw every cubs jaws hit the floor and I could not help but chuckle.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

1) Who here has a motto that they live by similar to Hakuna Matata?

2) What mottos do you think fit each of the following avatar characters: Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko?


End file.
